A Cool Change
by gaetagirl
Summary: “Don’t blank out on me Veggie you know the Grandchildren that would make me look sexy? Trunks finding a nice girl settling down? Pan is perfect. And I know that they just love each other you saw he’s' so protective of her” R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't Own DBZ. Wipe a tear. As you can tell, it's my favorite couples again. Goten and Bra, and Trunks and Pan. NO hentai. Maybe slight lime. No fluff. Maybe Angst: As the Dragon ball spins!

**A Cool Change**

**Everyone Agrees**

Time to stop for the day. He has been listening to the inane voices arguing over the Cap Car design. Why did he have to hear the same arguments, couldn't they agree before they got in the boardroom? He adjourned the meeting with a warning, "if you can figure this out before tomorrow then maybe I will listen, goodnight gentleman!' He stepped out of the room and in to his office. He needed a break. Muscles that begged to be used, made their presence known to him, he was stiff. Hurriedly he powered down the computers and capsulated the laptop and his briefcase. He locked his door and took to the window. The limo could have the night off.

Flying home, he thought of all the things he had been missing: Bra's prattling, his parent's fights and makeup's, Chichi and Goku's visits and Chichi's cooking, yeah that was definitely something to be missed. Finally, sparring, his body, and mind missed the training. He missed his friends. Not the many associates he had spent too much time. He really felt down. He needed a change and he started singing to himself:

**If there's one thing in my life that's missing  
It's the time I spend alone  
Sailing on the cool and bright clear waters  
There's lots of those friendly people  
Showin me ways to go  
And I never want to lose your inspiration  
Time for  
a cool change...  
I know that it's time  
for a cool change  
Now that my life  
is so pre-arranged  
I know that it's time  
for a cool change  
Well I was born in the sign of water  
And it's there that I feel my best  
The albatross and the whales  
they are my brothers  
It's kind of a special feeling  
When you're out on the sea alone  
Starin' at the full moon  
like a lover  
Time for  
a cool change...  
I know that it's time  
for a cool change  
Now that my life  
is so prearranged  
I know that it's time  
for a cool change  
Well I've never been romantic  
And sometimes I don't care  
I know it may sound selfish  
But let me breathe the air  
If there's one thing in my life that's missing  
It's the time that I spend alone  
Sailing on the cool and bright clear waters  
It's kind of a special feeling  
When you're out on the sea alone  
Staring at the full moon like a lover  
Time for  
a cool change...  
I know that it's time  
for a cool change  
Now that my life is so prearranged  
I know that it's time  
for a cool change(Little River Band _Cool Change_)**

He came to the end of his flight- feeling more relaxed. The words of that song always made him ponder; he needed to change some things he was sure. He did not know if a Saiyan could have a mental breakdown but he did not want to find out.

Trunks smelled the food cooking; it distinctly was not his mother's. He was glad that he had left the office early now he could eat a warm dinner. He traveled to the ground and walked the compound. His Saiyan hearing picked up many voices. He Ki searched and was pleasantly surprised at who he found. Walking to the GR, he peeked in to see his dad. Vegeta was chatting with Goku, he look passed the older two, and grinned, His best two friends in the world were sparring. Regretfully he had not been around lately to be much of a friend. His mood downshifted at the thought.

Trunks tried to remember the last time he had actually seen Goten; he vaguely kept up with them. He started to whistle and heads to the kitchen backdoor following his nose. Before he opened the door, Gohan burst out. He was dressed in training gear. A voice hollered after him,

"Gohan you are worse than your father- get out!" Screamed Chichi

Trunks stopped to see Gohan look sheepishly as he stuffed what appeared to be two dumplings in his mouth. Startled at Trunks he said, "Hyymm Trmks nicef to blah you" (Hey Trunks nice to see you!) Gohan swallowed his pilfered food and continued, "Don't Go in there!"

They laughed together. Chichi, Videl and Bulma were busy!

"Thanks for the warning"

Gohan jogged off to the GR. Trunks questioned that considering he was in training Gi: Gohan Trains.

Shaking his head, he prepared for the kitchen. Happily, he was pounced by Chichi. His mother quietly stayed back allowing for Del and Chichi to greet her son.

"What's the special occasion?" questioned Trunks

Chichi answered, "IF I want to see my family I guess I have to come to CC and here I am!"

"Great!" Trunks beamed, "So when's dinner?"

"40 minutes so go change!"

"Ok Chichi-Kun" Trunks rushed off to the stairs and met up with Bra.

He noticed that she too was dressed in a training Gi and it looked like one of his old ones.

"What are you doing?"

"Duh Trunks what does it look like?"

"Looks like you are wearing my old Gi"

"Right on see ya!"

"Bra, wait"

"What?"

"Ok tell me why you and Gohan are training?"

"What? We've been training."

"Since When?"

"Bro you have been out there- let's see we all started about three months ago"

"Where?" he asked incredulously. "You don't know do you? How funny you have been overworking!" 

"Tell me this Bra; is there a great enemy coming? Is there something going to happen?"

Bra smiled her saucy smile. He was sure it resembled his mothers one that when she would win a fight with his father-

"Bother dear, we announced it three months ago at my birthday party. The Tenkachi Budokai women's division, ring any bells?"

The Tenkachi Budokai?" He repeated, "You're competing?"

"Trunks wake up, yes we are all competing" She counted off on her finger: "Goten, Pan, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and me.

Oh, wait 18 and Marron too! She smiled brightly

"Marron, she does not fight!"

"Trunks get over it we are competing, except you and mom and Chichi, and Videl. You can hang with Krillen and Yamcha."

'Sis?"

"Yes?"

"One more question?" he pressed his luck.

"What?"

"How did you get so ugly?" She hit his arm and stuck out her tongue.

He waltzed passed her and absently rubbed his arm aware that Bra has gotten stronger- or maybe his own muscles

had atrophied? Not wanting to miss an opportunity he changed his suit, donned a Gi, and went downstairs to see if

everyone was still in the GR. He knew Saiyans would stop soon, hunger always brought them together, and Chichi was

the best!

He entered the outer chamber of the GR in time to see Gohan and Pan Spar. He rechecked his memory as to

when the last time he saw these two fight. Vegeta was droning on about how fathers should train their daughters, or not, then

babble about Saiyan tradition. Trunks refocused his attention back to the duo. Gohan's power was rising but Trunks could

tell that he was holding back, a lot. At least Trunks had not lost his Ki sensory. Pan was gradually increasing her power.

Certainly, she had not surpassed her previous strength. He wondered briefly if she would reach her goal of SSJ? She was

close, but looked rather controlled. HE admired her body as she countered Gohan's attack. He laughed at

Gohan's aggressive attack.

Another laugh echoed aloud. Bra was hitting Goten on the arm. They talked lowly for a moment and then an

unexpected thing happened Goten briefly kissed Bra on her mouth. Trunks accustomed to protection any of

Bra's boyfriends from his father's over protectiveness stared over at Goku and Vegeta. Both Saiyans were

looking at Bra and Goten; Goku was smiling, (expected). Vegeta smirked. Then looked back to Pan and Gohan

"_What the Fuck_?" Thought Trunks.

He must have powered up at the thought because four pair of eyes looked toward him. Everyone smiled at

him. Vegeta shook his head. He was surprised. His brain began to process

the information- Goten kissed Bra, on the mouth, and no one was blown up- ok- it is a joke. Before he got the

headache, Goten had approached him and sat down. Then proceeded to slap his best friend on the shoulder,

"Hey Trunks!"

Speech came to Trunks, "Dude" well it was a word, "What's your problem Goten?" (He thought how that sounded like him as a Chibi).

Goten sighed, and it reminded Trunks of Gohan.

Eerily he noticed how alike Goten and Gohan were. The sported the same haircut now and were both wearing the

same Gi, and since when did Goten have the same build as his brother? His rambling thoughts were interrupted By Goten's

hand on his shoulder again. Bright blue eyes held on to dark ones. Trunks heart pulled, Goten might be a Son, but he was

his brother too.

"Chibi?" Trunks questioned.

Goten moved closer, "I have been wanting to tell you, but you have been really

preoccupied lately" It sounded lame to his ears as he sighed again.

Trunks however, just acknowledged that he had been too

busy to even see anyone outside of work, thankfully he still saw his mom day to day.

"How? When?" Trunks queried, realizing

that it was no or had been a joke or a friendly gesture. Goten perked up ready to tell him anything, it had been awhile since

the two were together.

"Bra's birthday, you know when she turned 21; we were all talking about the next tournament?"

Not expecting an interruption, he continued. "Everyone was busy with training and Pan wanted Gohan to train and of

course she wanting to compete with Dad and Vegeta, so we, Bra, and I trained together. Your dad thought it to be best

since Pan has no patience and wants to be pushed harder. I do not know Videl and my mom helped too, ya know- gave

Bra great advice, she had never trained before. However, she is amazing. She quick and what a great fighter, she has good

instincts…" He trailed off unsure of how to proceed with Trunk's mood This time Trunks sighed. Goten had prattled on

some more about how great Bra was, he was babbling about her body, her wits, her aggressive attacks, then he got sappy!

Trunks cleared his throat and Goten stopped

"Chibi are you in love with Bra?" he joked They looked at each other.

The humor lost on Goten. He dead eyed Trunks stare, "Yes" he replied evenly

Before Trunks could even think beyond

that, the powered up fight heated up. Goten jumped and Trunks looked toward the viewing window. Gohan had pinned

Pan in a full Nelson like the one Trunks has once did to Goten in the Jr match many years ago. Gohan was nearly suffocating

Pan. All eyes were now locked onto the battle. Goku kept muttering, "Come on Pan, Break the hold"

"Pan" said Goten.

Gohan Powered up more and Pan screamed in pain. Trunks Ki rose as his heart perched in his throat. Well aware of his

children's Ki, Vegeta took a moment to look at Trunks he nudged Goku. Who smiled.

Pan began to squirm and Vegeta

Shouted, "Stop wasting your Energy Use It!' Pan stopped squirming.

Nevertheless, Gohan was relentless. Goku kept

smiling and watching his granddaughter's screaming become a source of her power surge. He encouraged her by yelling,

"Pull from deep within"

"Kami I am going to die like this" Pan could feel the pull on the peripheral in her stomach. Anger

never worked for her, but she needed oxygen. Warmth lulled from her belly as she screamed her power. She could dig

deeper within and pull it out. She closed her eyes to visualize her harnessing that power that was there.

Trunks could see

her fluctuate. She was so close, closer then he had ever seen her. He knew how important this was for her to reach that

allusive goal. He rushed to the viewing windows and yelled out, "Pan Touch it- your there just grab it"

Hearing Trunks

gave her a warm feeling. She let go of worry and relaxed. "AHHHH" Golden aura surrounded her. Pans black hair became

a swirling halo. She opened her eyes and they glowed turquoise. She was still held by her father, who began to look at the

long strand of gold hair that flared around them, her bandana floated to the floor torn. When the orange material caught

Pan's eye she angrily flared and broke the neck hold. Quickly she tuned and kicked her father in the head.

Vegeta growled to the man,

"Keep you focus boy!" She blazed in glory, swiftly pummeling Gohan. Too amazed to do more and stare at his daughter,

Gohan only blocked her. Then she got mad. She pushed herself more letting her normal temper show again. However, like

a light switch, she collapsed and Gohan caught her in his arms as she passed out.

Vegeta yelled, "Regular Gravity!" The computer complied and the white noise of the GR settled quiet, and Gohan

brought his daughter out. Goku went to them, "wow she did it"

"Yeah dad, this is great!" Everyone was beaming.

The least Saiyan had transformed. She was the first Female to ever ascend.

Goku turned to Trunks, "Thanks Trunks,

she really took your advice" Trunks and Pan use to always train. Trunks had once speculated that giving time Pan could

transform. He knew her best. The others were never so sure because of her blood and then her being a girl. Trunks

nodded his head to them, and they all followed Gohan to the house.

Chichi rushed them seeing that Pan was unconscious.

Bulma stepped in and checked for a pulse, "She's ok, put her in her room."

Gohan proceeded upstairs and brought her to

her guest room. He came back down, stopped at the bathroom, and washed up. He entered the dining room and sat down

next to Videl. The table was a flurry of talk, whilst Chichi and Bulma passed the dishes around. NO one talked but the three

women, all excited by what they had heard. Pan had transformed finally. Now they speculated Bra could consider she was

half Siayan. Most everyone else continued to empty dishes. Bra finished and began helping the other women clear the dishes.

Chichi then asked her to prepare a plate for Pan. Settling down after a great meal Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta went outside.

Bra and Goten slipped into the Playroom and the women were back inside the kitchen. Trunks debated what to do. Too

bad Panny had passed out. He wanted to spar so we went to where the three men were.

"Hey Trunks how are you there?"asked Goku

"same old, running CC, separating idiots, dealing with emergencies"

Vegeta Grunted.

"Sounds interesting" Gohan said not

really meaning it.

Trunks spoke, "I can't believe she did it!"

Gohan smiled proudly, "its great, I think you gave her that last

push, you've missed most of her latest training, she's been so close"

"I'm sorry I have not been here, but I knew she could

do it, but man I a m glad that I got to see it"

"Of course you are I think she did it for you!" Vegeta interrupted

Softly Trunks said, "What?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and Gohan laughed.

Goku spoke up again, "Well your right, Pan always loved to show

Trunks that she was capable of transforming. You were her favorite sparring partner, well after me of course!" They all laughed

at that one. Goku had some pride much to Vegeta's doubt.

"I've never seen you two spar like that before" Trunks commented

to Gohan.

Vegeta answered them, "Its about time Gohan stopped playing in books and start behaving normal"

Gohan gave

a nervous laugh, Vegeta always harped him about not training and becoming a nerd. However, he was no longer not training,

and the Mighty Prince fought with him all the time now. But he was not allowing the Prince to win a verbal battle though,

"What be normal like you?" questioned Gohan.

Vegeta just looked at Gohan not answering.

Changing the subject Trunks

asked Gohan, "So what have you been doing besides sparring?"

Everyone looked at Trunks like he had grown a second

head, "what?" he whined

Gohan replied, 'I work for Capsule Corps, Head Director of R&D Space Program, ever hear of it?"

Trunks looked shocked he had no idea. But then again his mother still ran that part of the company,

"So you enjoy working for the Dragon Lady?" Trunks humored them. Everyone knew how terrifying Bulma could be.

Moreover, her department she

kept close to her home. The Space Program was her baby. After traveling to Namek and then after the Grand Tour, Bulma

had finally started a full space exploration program that most had no idea about. Even NASA was in its infancy and CCSEP

was visiting alien worlds and gaining tremendous information from its technology and languages and all sorts of things.

Gohan had been an original Astronaut with Bulma and he too had a fond love of other worlds. This program had left Trunks

carrying the majority of the load for CC headquarters to run. IF Gohan now worked with his mother then he was spending a lot

of time at the CC Compound Why HADNT HE NOTICED THAT? Oh Yeah he hardly ever came home on time. Today was a

big day of revelations.

Vegeta stepped up, "Well boy, you look ready, lets go!" All four followed the Prince back to his GR to

work off some more Saiyan energy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cool Change**

**Everyone Agrees Continues**

**(A/N i am having trouble with format, the uploads are screwy) **

Later that night after his shower, Trunks made his way downstairs for a juice. He found Pan in the kitchen looking for her dinner. He helped her heat up the dinner, explaining it was ok cold, better warm but nothing could beat the freshly cooked home meal when it was first served. He sat down and watched her eat. Trunks was quiet, remembering her like an avenging angel when she transformed. "So how does it feel?' He asked her

"Like I ran a billion miles!"

"That good?" he smiled

Trunks helped her clean up the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water, and they made their way to the family room. Both sat down on the couch and turned on a movie. Pan settled on watching _The Waterboy. _ He really did not care for it, but admitted that it was funny. Pan was scooted up next to him and he was in the corner section of the sectional couch. She laid her head on his chest. He peered down after a while and noticed that she had fallen back asleep. Absently he ran his fingers through her hair. He was amazed how it looked golden blonde. Most women he dated had blonde hair. Most of them were bleached. Japan had mostly dark haired beauties. He had laughed when it was announced that Trunks Briefs preferred blondes. Marron had announced that, she had warned him, "Watch trunks, the country will all be getting blonde jobs." She was right. For the past eight years the blonde fad continued. Marron his former girlfriend another great friend and now he supposed fighter. How had he missed so much? Achingly he stared down at his Pan. He was possessive. Goten was his Chibi, and Pan was his too, and Bra. Trunks considered them all his, that is how he referred to them. It must be because he was Vegeta's Son. The Prince of all Saiyans held close to his subjects as well. However, Trunks was relentless in his two best friends and they belonged to him. Pan's hair was still in his fingers and he soothingly stroked it until it lulled him to sleep. Unknowingly he closed his arms around her and brought her close to him.

Goten and Bra made their way through the front door. They both smirked at the sleeping couple on the couch. "I wonder.' Said Bra.

Goten warned her, "Don't start Bra, let them be."

"Goten, they are perfect for each other"

Goten growled, "Don't play matchmaker" Bra humpehd,

"They could be as happy as us!" She whined.

"Trunks has no time to be happy. So you think I want them to hurt their friendship?"

"No Goten, don't think like that, he wouldn't ignore Pan like he did Marron. Cant you see it?"

"He's ignored everyone these past few months. Did you only tell me tonight that he did not know that everyone was training? Hell we've been training here!"

The pair headed upstairs still arguing the points. Bra thought for sure that Pan was perfect for Trunks, and gave more reasons why they both would be good for the other. While Goten argued and handed her reasons why they should not interfere. He never argued that they weren't an ideal couple; just that it would not be fair. Trunks was a slave to his work. Pan deserved more then a half time or a no time person. Goten followed Bra to her room and kissed her goodnight. Vegeta had threatened him about doing anything with his Princess under his roof. Respecting Bra's parents, he maintained a healthy life. He sauntered off to his own room at CC. Hopefully, tomorrow he could get a chance to curtail Bra's plan to get his niece and his best friend together.

Around midnight Vegeta made his way down to get a snack. He spied on the two on the couch. He was happy to see that Pan had recovered from her transformation. He went to the kitchen and made a sandwich. He came back and stared at the couple. It was perhaps the most relaxed he had seen Trunks. The boy needed to start training again. The stress of not training was wearing thin. Vegeta had wanted to speak to Bulma about cutting his hours so that he could add training into his busy schedule, if for anything to keep Trunks sane. Then Vegeta noticed something. Trunks had Pan in a very possessive hold. They were breathing the same breath. Perhaps Vegeta had found a way to convince Bulma to give Trunks a break from CC, in order to train and maybe- Yes, the idea hit him. He knew the angle and it would keep him out of the loop. He floated upstairs not wanting the noise to wake the two.

However, Trunks opened his eyes, sensing his father's presence. Nonetheless, Vegeta was no longer there. Trunks looked down to see Pan in his arms. He slowly picked her up and brought her back to her bed. As he laid her down she stirred,

"Trunks?"

"Yeah Pan?"

"Thank you."

Amused, "Thanks for what?"

"For helping me last night, I have missed training with you."

"Yeah, me too, but I think its time to start again"

"Good you are getting weak!" They smiled

Trunks stepped up to leave but Pan stooped him, "Don't go- keep me company. IT has been too long since I've seen you." Trunks snuggled back down to Pan and she closed her eyes but said, "Talk to me."

"I adjourned a meeting today due to incompetence '

"Uh huh" He knew she was smiling. Trunks had forgotten how he had missed the easy way she was, letting him vent frustrations about work. The rapport they gained years ago all too familiar.

"I was thinking about making some changes tonight"

"Singing that song again?"

He laughed a yes. Kami he really missed how she knew him to. Goten and Pan were his best friends, He wondered how he could survive theses past months without them. He mumbled on some more about Capsule Corps, and the new Cap Car. He mentioned his new project he had just allocated funds for.. Pan mentioned," Yeah I get dad more to myself training now that he is here" He had guessed as much. Then he started to formulate an idea about how he could have more time for himself, training, seeing friends and family. Maybe he would get Bra and Goten involved in helping ease his time at CC. He wanted to hire Goten and since he had graduated, Bra too had finished this past summer but had not worked at Corporate yet. His mother had her working in the labs at the house. He vaguely recalled that Pan had a year left, but she like Gohan had pursued a scholastic career and wanted to teach. Trunks thought she had so much more to offer, she was as brilliant as Gohan and shared their love for space exploration too. However, her desire was in fighting. She had taken the easy route so that she could still compete. Pan was still young and had plenty of time in front of her. One day she would have to take over the running of Satan Enterprise from Videl. That's when everything dawned on him. The tournament changes had been her doing. She had changed the structure of the competition. There was a JR division and ladies. They had two classes of fighter's; experts and masters all in hopes of increasing the amount of competitors. She hoped that Goku and Vegeta would not scar off people. He listened to her.

"Bra and Marron will compete. Bra will have to be in the female only division this time, the expert level was split, and however, the Masters division could be any sex. Most of the Z-Fighters and Saiyans will be in the Masters"

They talked some more until they fell back asleep. Once again, unconsciously he pulled her close to him and soon they were both in dreamland.

6Am came and Vegeta awoken. He stretched and watched Bulma. She woke up sensing him staring at her. She only opened one eye and wondered what he needed. It was too early for him to have broken the GR- he must want to talk. She stretched, got up and he silently watched from his char while she made up the bed. "Ok Vegeta What's up?"

"I'm worried about Trunks" he stated truthfully

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, really. He has seemed stressed"  
"well the company is busier, I'm sure it is hard. I know it is."

Vegeta chose his next word carefully, "He seems lonely."

He held back a smile.

Bulma cocked her head and then sighed, "I wish he would take time to find a life you know? We had him by the time I was his age. I wish he would met a nice girl and settle down have grandkids!"

"YOU want him to be a grandfather?" he asked cockily

"No you Baka have kids and we'll be the grandparents!"

Bulls-eye thought Vegeta. He had hoped this angle for he was now going to be out of the loop. He closed the space between them and kissed her shoulder. Seductively he then whispered in her ear, "I would love to see grandchildren in your arms, a baby; you would be the sexiest grandma- Onna. With your beautiful eyes"

Bulma tearily looked at Vegeta. It was rare for him to indulge in her fantasies that were not of a sexual context. However, he had turned this into both. She had wanted grandkids form the moment Trunks turned 30,

"Oh Vegeta what can we do? I want grandkids!"

He poised a question, "Trunks works too long at CC- But now that Bra and The other Brat have found one another, (not sure if they had sex yet, still no marks) she could give you the grandchildren you want... Yeah I am sure Bra and Goten will be married soon."

"But Trunks deserves a family too!" She cried plaintively.

"I don't know woman, the boy works hard, he would need help to take some of the workload off, - and he does everything."

HE started to rub his chin in thought Anxiously Bulma waited, she knew this tale tell sign of Vegeta thinking. He replied, "That Boy- Goten he should start at CC, Trunks and him had planned that before they went to college. Bra does not need to pitter around here either, if anyone she knows how to help run the company if not better then Trunks at times"

"Vegeta you are a genius!' Bulma squealed happily.

He smiled but maintained his demurring attitude. "No I leave it to you to be the genius."

"Well come on Hun, I'll make you my genius breakfast feast fit for the Saiyan Prince!"

The one thing Bulma could cook was breakfast he happily obeyed. He patted himself on his back mentally agreeing that he was a genius. He smiled, but contemplated the next phase of his plan. As he stepped into the hallway, opportunity opened its door. It seemed that Trunks was now in Pans room sleeping. He cautioned to what he might find, but that would work to his advantage. Vegeta suggested, "Lets check on Pan, see if she is ok?"

Agreeing, Bulma opened the door to their room that housed Pan on many occasions and Bulma sucked in air at the sight. Backing out and pushing Vegeta with her, she closed the door and turned to him with a slight smile.

Vegeta smirked but questioned, "Woman?"

"Sshh, come on" He continued to follow her down the stairs.

"Did you see Trunks?" she asked

"Yes! What was he doing in there, you blocked my view" he replied

"Don't you get it?" she answered for him, "He was probably worried about her. Vegeta she is perfect" He stared blankly at her; she started to pull ingredients out for his feast. "Don't blank out on me Veggie- you know the Grandchildren that would make me look sexy? Trunks finding a nice girl settling down? Pan is perfect. And I know that they just love each other- you saw- he's' so protective of her" Starry eyed she remembered how Vegeta holds her the same way, hardly letting her go once they were sleeping.

Looking at Vegeta's concerned face she went on, "She is Saiyan too!" hoping that he would like this match considering he was happy for his daughters' choice of boyfriend.

"Perfect yes, but I would not want to see a slaughtered Saiyan," he added reflectively.

"Who? What do you mean"

"I trusted Goten, but we are talking about Trunks, well Gohan. Trunks does have a bit of a reputation, Gohan might not approve!"

"I'll take care of him. Oh, wait until I talk to Chi and Del, they'll agree- Oh I am so happy!"

Vegeta once again smirked. He loved his life and soon he would be able to train with his son again. In addition, maybe he would have those grandchildren to train too. Yes, Bra and Goten would give him little Saiyans to play with. However, his son would give him an heir. A Vegeta of his bloodline. He pondered about how Pan transformed yesterday. She was real Siayan women, stronger then any he ever heard of or saw. Oh Yes, Bulma would make it happen and he was now officially out of the loop. She would take care of Gohan, get Bra to work on Pan if needed, and he could train in peace with no worries.

Trunks woke to good smells- he saw Pan in his arms and a small tug pulled at his heart. He kissed her forehead, rushed to his room, and took a shower. He came downstairs dressed and ready for another day at CC. In the kitchen, he grabbed some toast and sat down. His mother prepared a plate of eggs and pancakes for him, and then she busily continued cooking for the rest of the Saiyans.

"Sleep well? She asked her son. Trunks blushed,

"Yeah"

Bulma smiled, "SO how's Pan?" She winked at him Trunks blushed again,

'She's fine, just tired ya know?" "Did you two catch up?"

"Yes, I have missed everyone lately" he told her truthfully hoping she would not go any further with her questions.

"You know Pan will be 21 in a few weeks, I was thinking about having a Party here, do you think she would like that?"

He thought for a moment, "Yeah mom, I would think that it would be great!" he really meant it too. Anything that would break that monotony of his life. Pan deserved it too. She was going to be twenty-one. "Let me know when, Ok? I gotta fly" Trunks left the kitchen.

Bulma put the remainder food in the oven to keep warm, and then hurried to her labs. Smiling sweetly to herself, she thought of how she could work on Gohan today.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Cool Change**_

**It Never Stops**

No matter how had he tried, nothing could get him out of the office on time. He promised himself a month ago that things would change. He made it home in time to eat a great dinner, spar with his dad and friends and seen Pan Transform. Tonight he was going to go home to a party and he was late. Again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bulma had made such groundwork. She was very proud of the fact that the party was going to be perfect. Her plans ran as deep as the ocean. Pan would have a great birthday party and anything for her future daughter in law. She hummed lightly to herself. She was fantasizing however. Ever since she had seen how much Trunks cared for his Panny, she was on a mission to make it a reality. However, Trunks had fallen back into his normal days with not so much as a flicker of interest in his chosen one. Tonight was the juncture to which would change his absenteeism to her plans for him and Panny.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vegeta was mad. His Onna had never failed him. It had been four weeks and Trunks had yet to come back to train. He had not been out with Pan once and there was no romance brewing. HE growled out in anger. If things did not change tonight, he would get involved. Trunks could not live month-to-month trying to regain what he was missing by spending one day. That wonderful morning four weeks ago gave him hopes but now, nothing zilch. He had good information that the Son's family would accept Trunks. Hadn't Kakarot told him that? Hadn't Gohan himself sprouted how good Trunks was for his own Brat? Why it would be perfect. He was about to have another Royal fit. However, he calmed. The party tonight. Bulma had promised that Trunks would be surprised with the new developments. Good he thought.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The party was in full swing and every one of their friends had made an appearance. The only glitch, Trunks was late and Pan had brought a date. Bulma could scream but then again Trunks seeing Pan with another man might be the catalyst that sends him over, but No, he was not here to see it. TO make matters worse Vegeta was growling and not even Goku could bring him out the stupor! When the time came to open presents Pan was seated in the middle of the table. Everyone had gathered around and flanked to her right was her ever-bothersome human 'friend' Yuji. Tension was high for Bulma. Just when Goku thought, he should try to see what could be upsetting their host, Trunks made a very large entrance. Upon hearing his voice, Pan jumped and went to relive him of an astounding huge teddy bear.

"Trunks-Kun, what have you got there?" she laughed as he placed the enormous plush toy on her.

He smiled gently, at her his heart happy to see her smile again. "Remember the one you won at the Budokai when your were four? This one reminded me of him, and I know you love teddy bears!" gushing his answer.

Pan smiled, but reminded him that she was no longer four but 21 today.

Trunks only shrugged and bent to whisper in her ear, "I know, I have something else for you later, this is just to cover up for me being tardy" he winded at her reddening face

When their little conversation ended , a stranger approached Trunks, and reached out his hand, " Hi you must be Trunks, I am Yuji, a friend of Pan's" Trunks automatically shook the hand but his eyes squinted a bit to remember if he had ever heard of this 'friend' before.

Pan spoke up, "Yuji is going to participate in the tournament next week! I've been teaching him some different techniques." Pan wondered why she felt a need to give Trunks an excuse for Yuji. She could not place why he had gotten that look on his face and she instantly became worried but did not know why.

* * *

Much to Bulma delight the party became much happier. Old times were remembered, and the food was plentiful and good. Bulma could only top Chichi when she BBQ and had plenty of good water and beer for the Z-Fighters. Happily, she peered over to Vegeta to see that his mood had too brightened by the arrival of their son. Soon she promised silently, he would get Trunks home to train and she would have those grandchildren she wanted!

* * *

It was very late and most of the guest had left the party. Bulma set the clean bots out to clean the yard and clear away the mess the gang always seems to leave. She said goodbye to her friends and settled inside with the Son's. All were sitting on the couch relaxing from the fun they had. Bulma cleared her throat and became the center of attention:

"I am glad that all of you have stayed late tonight. I have some news that Goten and Bra do not mind me spilling… "  
Chichi jumped up happy, thinking that her son had proposed to Bra. She started to cry.

Smiling evilly, Bulma shook her head and said, "No Chichi that's not it."  
Chichi replied, "Well he should have!"

The room cracked with lighter, except for Vegeta, and Goten.

"Like I was saying, I have some great news, for me then, Goten will begin to work for Capsule Corporation, this coming Monday." She turned a bright smile to Trunks, "He will be the Executive Vice President of International Corps." Smugly she looked around at the faces that did know of the situation and was very pleased. Everyone had congratulated Goten but then Chichi mouthed off again, "I hope this is not some charity thing Bulma!"

Enquiring eyes took in the scene. Leave it to Chichi to do this. Smiling her shark like smirk, she had gained from Vegeta she set the assumption down, "Chichi, IF anyone you should know that Goten is a great diplomatic person, his business degree was in international business relations, he minored in communications too!"

Chichi still eyed her and waited for Bulma to continue.

"Plus, I could not trust anyone but the Son's with secrets especially Siayan secrets and the origins of anything alien" Finished she looked back at her best friend who gave her a victory sign, which caught Vegeta's eye.

HMMM he thought, Chichi and Bulma were in this together. The harpy jumped right on cue but it had been a staged encounter. HE wondered how much of this was instigated by Bulma's plan.

Chichi then said, "All right Bulma I Believe you, but what about Bra, didn't you have something to tell is about her?" Vegeta snickered now that he could see the game played out. This was going great he gleefully thought.

"Right enough Chi" she turned to give her son a look, to see that he was quiet for this; he sat there in a look of utter confusion. She continued,

"As you know Bra has been working here for me at CC. I have had her help me and Gohan log and organize the overhaul at CCSEP. But I have relinquished her to finally fulfill her rightful position." She paused noticing that Trunks had took a deep breath,

"ON Monday she will be joining forces with Trunks in the running of CC headquarters the Executive Vice Presidents of Operations" Trunks jumped up and cheered.

The entire family only laughed at his antics. Bulma let the roar and the talk go on, because she was too happy to maintain the floor now that her plan was in full swing. In reality, these two things were going to happen anyway.

Eventually Trunks would have hired Goten, when Goten had stopped training with Bra, and Bra would be taking over to help Trunks. She had just moved things along faster. However, with a more underlining deliberate action. One that Del and Chi were proxy to.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Voices calmed down and more goodbyes were said. The foursome, Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan were all left to bask in the good time they had enjoyed. Nonetheless, it was evident that though Bra and Goten spent all day training for the tournament, the nighttime was for their private time and Trunks wanted nothing else but to spend some quiet time with Pan.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Trunks watched as Goten and Bra decided to go out in to his grandmother's gardens and walk with Bra. Taking his opportunity, he claimed Pan's hand as his own and led her to his own set of rooms. Happily, she followed him knowing that she was going to get her present from him.

She sat down on his bed, asked, "Should I close my eyes Trunks?", and giggled.

"No, I have it hidden and wrapped" He assured her

He stepped into his closet and came back a moment later with three gifts professionally wrapped. She tore into the largest of the three.

To her delight, Trunks had given her a Silk embroidered Montsuki Japanese Kimono. On the right breast lapel and back was the insignia of the Son's family. Actually, it was a Bardock's Vegeta-sei family insignia. Pan was mesmerized by the sentiment of such a gift. She smiled happily as she placed it gracefully back into the box and went for the next gift.

The box contained a picture of Pan, Goku, and Trunks at the Budokai tournament when she was four. She was on her grandpas shoulders and Trunks was holding the huge teddy bear that did look like the one that he brought home that night. He had it framed in a sturdy frame.

She laughed, because she had not seen that picture in years, and Trunks had it professionally redone and enlarged. She looked up questionably. However, he only smiled. She rolled her eyes. Once again, Trunks was being sentimental!

Finally the last gift. It was much smaller then the others. She was quite sure that it probably was expensive knowing Trunks. She gently undid the ribbon and carefully took the paper off. Her breath caught as she recognized the box as that one that held Jewry. She gave him a look and he seemed to be holding his breath. Pan opened the box to reveal a Gold necklace. What appeared to be gold balls, she studied it closer. There were three Gold balls that were actually dragon balls with stars, one, two, and three in the center of the necklace was a golden dragon. His body was segmented and the chain linked its way, in the center of his body a foot held the four star ball. Following his tail were the last three balls. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She could not even speak she was so surprised…...

"I hope it fits right" was all he said as he took the necklace form the box and began to clasp it on.

He looked back to see where the chain hung on Pan and if the dragon would set right once it was on the neck. He breathed deep as he was more than satisfied with it. Pan quickly jumped up and ran to his dresser mirror. She admired the piece. Nevertheless, breathless she shook her head.

"Trunks this is too much," she pleaded

"No, don't say that. IT'S NOT enough for you Pan" he quietly replied.

"Why?" She asked

"Because you're my best friend" was all could say aloud, because I love you he thought for a moment, then smiled at that silly thought.

'its to remind you of all the times our families have spent looking for those things, and I know how much you loved all those adventures. See here the four star ball. That's the one Goku always kept."

"Yeah I know" she smiled at the stories

Pan surprised him by taking him in a hug. Happily, he hugged her back. Then he noticed that Pan was crying. Something she never did.

He looked back at her, took his thumb, and brushed the few tears away, "why the tears Pan"

I don't really know, but I am not sad" smiling through the watery eyes

He took her back into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Then he placed another kiss at her temple, and continued to kiss her face on her cheek. She retuned the gentle caress by kissing his check.

For a moment, neither moved but was still cheek-to-cheek. Then in an insane moment, Trunks moved forward and met her lips with his. Too shocked to do much then return the tentative pressure. They shared their first real kiss.

All too soon, it ended and both were deathly quiet. Trunks made no move to release her from his embrace; she had her head down, not meeting his stare.

He could not explain it, he felt as though he had just been given a breath of life. ,

For the first time he knew what it felt, like to be alive and that was due to her lips.

Not trusting anything else at that moment, he released her. Moreover, he turned away.

Unsure of everything, Pan picked up her gifts and placed them to her heart.

However, spoke, "Umm Thank you Trunks, the gifts are beautiful, I really love the necklace and the kimono, and that picture is great too."

And the kiss too she added silently.

She rushed out of his room and nearly flew to her own room at CC.

* * *

Closing his eyes against her retreating form he whispered to the emptiness that surrounded his life, and whispered her name, _Pan_, a small spark of happiness began to light his way. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Cool Change**

**Reminiscing**

Pan whispered…Why did he kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? Who cares? It was heaven, but why now. How had everything changed? They barely spoke anymore, they did not train anymore, but every time the were together something more seems to be happening between them. However, right now she did not have the time to worry or be distracted by Trunks or that kiss. She could deal with Yuji- she had the tournament to focus on. One she intended to best Goten again and she wanted to fight her father, grandfather, or Vegeta. If no one transformed it would be great. Sadly, she knew she would probably never beat them but perhaps match then in regular form. It was much to hope for. Then again, they were her only challenge, her new goal, something to which to measure herself against. Man she had to stop she needed to sleep. Pan only had one week left to prepare.

Early the next morning found Trunks in a strange mood. For the first time he was afraid to confront his feelings and the girl which had caused them. Sure, he felt light when he remembered that sweet kiss, but now it felt surreal and strange. He did not bother to wait for breakfast he made out like a bat out of hell, spewing out that he had to make ready the company for Goten and Bra's appearance come Monday morning. It was Saturday, another working day for him- but soon- yes soon he would gather some time on his hands.

**Monday Morning**:

Bra and Goten made their way together to CC Trunks and Bulma were introducing them to their new offices. However, they would not meet with the other board members until the next regular meeting on Tuesday. Bulma doubted that there would be a problem for it had been expected move. The only person that had Bulma feeling unsure was Trunks. Why hadn't her son done or said anything about Goten? Sure, they were best friends, but likely or not, they had not spent anytime together in five or six months. In addition, in that time Goten and Bra had developed a deep relationship. She tried to brush it off, really blaming it on Trunks' Busy schedule and Goten's new life with Bra. Was Trunks happy? Was he mad? She cleared her mind and figured that it would be fine. Those boys were like brothers, and soon very soon, she would see that improvement that these new developments would bring.

**Thursday**

The workweek went without a hitch. Trunks was grateful for all the smooth transactions that involved getting new executive vice presidents. But all of that could wait now. Mother, Kami love her, closed down shop, literally. They only things that remained open were the sales and troubleshooting department. It was time for him to get going and he smiled. The Worlds martial arts tournament would be starting in 12 hours. Like always, he was piloting the entire gang in the airbus. He smirked, "I got a whole weekend to myself!" he thought

Well at least I do not have to be at CC for a while. He flew home that night, excited buy the prospects of watching the match. +

Friday: It was 5 AM. Trunks waited at the bus. His father was sparring with Goku in the GR. Those two knew how to be on time but Vegeta had no patience. Gohan arrived with Videl and Pan. Trunks came more to life.

They were leaving early for the championship – Videl checked her watch and shrugged, if they could not leave by 6 am, she was going solo to be with her father. After all, her company was organizing and sponsoring the event. She had to be there.

Goten and Bra showed their faces next. Well all the Sons and Briefs were accounted for; the only ones new would be the Chestnuts, Master Roshi, and Yamcha...

Pan hestitsnaly placed a hand on Turnks shoulder, "They will be here on time, have some patience too."

Her touvch sent electricity down this spine. Trunks had not heard or seen form Pan since their kiss a week ago, and now her presence had him unnerved.

Quickly she pulled her hand away, fearing that his facial expression meant that things had changed... HE looked horrified!

Pan fumbled for words and lamely said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to touch you"

Trunks looked dumbly at her. IT had not registered to him that he had made such a face, until he saw the surprised look in Pan's eyes. For moment, uncertainties ran rampant and he could not stop the chain of events that tore through his soul.

Pan turned away completely confused with the expression that was crossing his face. Multitudes of emotions were present and she hand not he time to help decipher them.

This would have to wait. Trunks watched as Pan walked away from him again.

Watching the interaction, made Gohan sigh. He never witnessed the very self-assured man look so utterly pathetic in his life. Trunks was never at a loss. He thought of his daughter. She had so much fire- she would complement the man. There would be an infernal love, highly volatile and passionate. Maybe that was the treason for Trunks confusion. Pan caused him to feel something more then he was use to, or maybe it was because it was Pan herself that he had found that love. The evolution form friends to lovers were a difficult path.

Looking over at his brother though, showed that it was successful it could be done, Friends can, and do become lovers Pan and Trunks had a closer bond then what Goten and Bra had once had as friends.

"Saiyans" Vegeta startled Gohan out of his thoughts.

"Repeat that Vegeta" asked Gohan

Goku and Vegeta were wiping their faces form the morning exercises.

"I said Saiyans that is the explanation you seek." He replied

"Yeah like that explains all, thought Gohan sarcastically.

Goku laughed, "I thought that I was the idiot!"

Vegeta gave him a dubious look, "You are"

They both laughed

Gohan still was thinking but was interrupted by Goku, "Son what Vegeta meant was they are drawn together by their blood. They are Saiyans, nothing else maters. Don't worry about them they will figure it out."

His father retreated, chasing after his Saiyan.

He sighed again; his best friend was not a Saiyan- Why did all the supposed Saiyans forge strong relationships with the other? Ironically, he shared one with all of them too, but he was closest to the Namek.

Forget it he thought, no time to ponder this. He tried to stay focused on the battle he would have- wondering if he would get a change of going all out with his father. The hum of boiling Saiyan blood pumping; that excitement was pressing a smile on his lips.

By 5:30 AM the rest arrived and Trunks started the engines and they were off

**Final Match**

**Expert –Ladies Division: Bra Briefs VS Marron Chestnut**

**-Men's Division: Yuji Hatume VS Ryo Suzuki**

Trunks rolled his eyes. He could care less about the men's division. Who cared if Yuji was in it? If Pan gave him some pointers then he should be there. However, Yamcha, Krillen, Chichi, and Videl were very happy for the young man. Like his mother, who only shrugged her shoulders, she too was not impressed. However, everyone else was more excited about the women.

Sickly, Trunks wanted to see Bra beat the snot out of Marron. He did not hate the girl, but he imagined it must be either a Saiyan side or a child like side creating that desire. His sister kicking the ass out of his former girlfriends brought him some joy! He smiled with eh gang, hoping that that would dissuade the irritation of Yuji Hatume.

Bra had won. Trunks left stands to go and congratulate her. He would rather do so then perpetuate his boredom with the Men's final. He mulled past he concessions, jumped the wall, and snuck into the competitor's area. Marron was not looking so good so he patted her shoulder. Marron grimaced under his touch.

"Ouch, you Saiyans sure put a wallop on"

He looked apologetic and Marron smacked him back. It was a friendly gesture, but a very low growl reached trunks sensitive hearing. He turned around to pinpoint where is came from. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a retreating figure. Pan had walked away from Bra, her intentions was to see the Men's division.

"Was that growl from her?" he questioned himself, Then shacked it off he pried Goten away form his sister and gave her a kiss. Bra laughed. She knew how happy he was for her winning that match.

Bra could have lost everything, stopped working, and wrecked his new car-but nothing would change the elation of her kicking Maroon's butt. Only the tow siblings knew how much hurt occurred during Trunk's and Marron relationship. Pan had been too young minded and Goten off at school to really know how hurtful that had been. Bra was Trunks comforter at that time and it had really bonded the siblings. Smiling she watched her brother snake a peek at Pan's back. Pan was watching the fight.

Bra took the last opportunity before Goten pulled her away; "Pan, if she would have known, she would have killed her."

Startled Trunks looked back at Bra. Nodding her head, she reminded him why Pan was never told too much about Trunks and Marron relationship—Pan was fierce and had a great loyalty to Trunks—if she had known, then or even now to this day Pan would have done more then just beat Marron. She probably would have killed. It was not as if she had not killed before, but Marron was a friend, a good friend.

Another reason he never divulged the true hurt Marron had caused him, then again hadn't he deserved some of it? AH, yes his voce of reasoned answered him

Things had not changed that much- like then he was still a slave to CC. Bound and determined to keep it highly successful—Time he needed more time.

Screams and cheers broke his thoughts---Pan was ecstatic! Obviously, Yuji had won the Men's division. In horror, he watched as Yuji ran from the arena and picked up a happy Pan in an embrace. Nostrils flared, without looking, he knew the Saiyans flanked him.

Trunks father was to his right, Gohan to his left. Goku was directly behind him, Goten was on his right, and Bra was on his left. Their breathing synchronized with Trunks. Trunks raised Ki caused the occurrence. An immediate response to him. All the Saiyans prepared for a fight. They were like a synchronized watch all eyes directed to Pan and Yuji's embrace.

"Shit" muttered Bra she saw her father twitch at her mute statement.

Realization settled quickly for everyone. They were not going to fight a great enemy but were ready to stop Trunks from reaction any further. They were all still and watching Pan, which caused a distinct burn. Everyone there had a claim to Pan, she was a Saiyan- that man, Yuji, had no right to hold her in such a way.

Goku placed a hand on Trunks shoulder as a gentle reminder and restraint. Just as quickly, he had placed one on Gohan's shoulder. Both Saiyans were having the hardest time quieting their Ki.

With a hug and a kiss, Pan was breathless. Yuji had won- she was very proud of him. She felt the Kis flicker behind her though. She gently tried to extract Yuji from her without being rude. However, he had a firm grip on her and he wanted her! HE felt so elated!

Pan felt the growl before she could actually say she heard it. It was so low that it could have been mistaken it for the roar of the crowd. NO, she knew that that was not the case; she slowly looked behind her to see her family looking feral! Goku had hands on both Trunks and her father. Goten looked angered and bra worried. Vegeta looked like he smelled something bad and she correctly assumed that it was Yuji.

Disengaging herself from her friend, she held him further away in a firm grip. "Yuji that was great- go met your fans; I have to go get ready for the draw!"

Reluctantly he let go and rushed back to the arena, to receive more accolades.

Pan forced her to approach her Saiyans. She tried her best to disarm them with her smile. Why did she feel the need to explain herself?

Angrily, she pushed aside that thought, why could not she have a normal life without the world angriest family and friends. Even Bra was casting her looks. She gave up- it was not her fault that Yuji grabbed her; she did not reach back nor return the gesture. Stepping past them, she wound her way to a wall and crossed her arms like those that Vegeta did. She dared anyone to approach her.

Silently agreeing that it was over, Goku released Trunks and Gohan. In turn, Vegeta and he strode toward Pan. They were the only two brave enough to tackle Pan's stare. Gohan shook off the feeling and persuaded Trunks to leave with him for a moment. Goten grasped Bra's hand and went to conspire a plan.

Vegeta spoke, "You're toying with him"

Not even bothering to figure which him he refereed to Pan proclaimed her purpose for the day, "Vegeta my concern is for the draw and the today's fight- nothing will interfere with my purpose"

Clearly surprised at her biting remark, he smirked, thinking Spoken like a True Siayan.

Why did he listen to Gohan? He thought for the millionth time that day.

"Trunks you should compete" He smiled a conspirators smile.

Trunks should have known he was in trouble. Then he thought why not? HE could use the exercise. Gohan dragged him over to place Trunks' name into the competitor's box father Masters Division. Luckily, he was allowed to enter this late. IT helped knowing enough people—well them knowing him. He the rushed to the lockers with Gohan. The duo looked around and the Gohan produced the extra outfit for Trunks.

Questioning, "Don't you have something else?" he asked

"No, don't worry, just wear the spandex, I don't want you to wear the Tunic"

Kami why did Gohan talk him into this? It was something he and Goten would have done. Thanking the Kais, he did not have to wear the Great Saiyaman Tunic, cape, and helmet too. He donned the black spandex…


	5. Chapter 5

**A Cool Change**

**READY SET FIGHT**

The announcer blared out the competitors.

Everyone waited on their seats to hear who would be fighting in what round.

Round one: Vegeta Saiyan No Ouji –VS- Son Goku

'Not again" wailed Krillen and Yamcha!

"Who would figure why those two would be fighting first off?" Chichi complained

However, a few smirks were present; among them were Trunks and the gang. They had all just gone up one notch. One of them would get a chance at least at second place...

The roll continued…

Round two: Number 18 –VS- Red Dragon

Round three: Son Gohan-Vs- Anos Seraptis

Round four: Miko Mushido-Vs-Son Goten

Round five: Trunks Vegeta briefs –VS- Iron Soldier

Round six: Hadji-VS- Zaputo

Round seven: Trenton Barris-VS- Carl Smith

"Carl Smith?" Bulma questioned everyone in the seats around them only smiled at the joke.

Our final round is eight: Son Pan-Vs-Luki

Ready Set Fight

Vegeta Saiyan No Ouji –VS- Son Goku

The battle between the two was fast, a real no holds bared. That is what usually happens.

What Vegeta and Goku forgot was the area was not as large as the one where the fought. Attempting to push Goku, Vegeta wanted him to fall out of the ring, Goku was too aware of the boundaries, so he held on to Vegeta and both tumbled off the stage. They did not stop fighting however. The announcer told them they were both out.

Together they shrugged their shoulders, and took off continuing their fight elsewhere.

In a stunned moment, Bulma and Chichi could only shake their heads

"Seems nothing can contain those two," sighed Pan.

So much for her fighting against Goku or Vegeta, that only meant Goku would now be the one to beat.

However, Trunks and Goten were smirking. Pan just stared hard at the two, suddenly realizing how much like Goku and Vegeta they looked like.

Evilly, she concurred that one of them was going to lose and even though he did not train like the others now, Trunks was in her way!

With this in mind, she approached her father.

He smiled at her knowingly. He wondered if Pan had not realized yet that she was more aggressive and better trained then Trunks? However, she had not fought him in a while. An all out battle would ensue; he tried to calculate who would win.

With that line of thought, he began to think how this competition would turn out.

The competition went as follows:

Round One: Vegeta and Goku both out---

Round two: 18 beat Red Dragon and moved up to semi finals (She did not have to fight anyone from round 1)

Round 3: Gohan beat Anos

Round 4: Goten beat Miko

Round 5: Trunks beat Iron Soldier

Round 6: Hadji beat Zaputo

Round 7: Carl beat Trenton (who would thunk it?)

Round 8: Pan bested Luki

Next stage of fights:

1st Semi 18 wins

2nd Semi Son Gohan –VS Son Goten

Winner Son Gohan

3rd Semi Trunks Vegeta Briefs –Vs- Hadji

Winner Trunks

4th Semi Carl Smith-VS- Son Pan

Winner Son Pan!

"Here we go folks only three more matches to see who our Semi finalist are is, are you ready?" Steve the announcer was being turned on for sure!

Our four finalists have over come great odds and here is the line up!

First fight: 18-VS- Son Gohan

"Ah nuts" said Krillen. Yamcha, Bulma, and Chichi smirked Roshi consoled his longtime student.

Second fight: Trunks Vegeta Briefs-VS- Son Pan

18 gave it a good shot, but she was no match for Gohan.

Gohan smiled as he left the stage. He was more interested in the next fight to care anymore.

I wonder, he smugly thought, Trunks or Pan. He secretly wished Pan would beat Trunks. However, if she didn't what would that mean to her?

He smiled again- if Trunks beat Pan, then he would get a chance to hurt him. Gohan liked that scenario just fine!

The two entered the ring.

These two were a crowd favorite. They were both known for their fighting abilities. However, Trunks was a favorite among most women. Pan ignored the hysterical cries of desperate women…

Trunks loved it. He was excited beyond anything. Some strange sensation had overcome him and seeing Pan, just made his whole body sing with excitement. He wondered if he could get her angry enough to show her true colors.

"Hey boxer Boy, I see you can still fight. Ready?"

"I'm always ready" was his remark

Her heart fluttered. Trunks was always ruthless and very attractive when he was fighting. Pan shook herself not wanting to lessen her chances by imagining how good he looked.

"This is going to be interesting," quipped Bulma

"MM Hmm" agreed Chichi.

Off in the distance Vegeta and Goku had ended their battle. Goku looked normal though Vegeta had worn a smile.

It seemed that Vegeta had won that spar! (Something to do with food and tickling … Do not ask!)

They both were still in a good mood.

They stood along the high rail, getting an unobstructed view of the battle below.

"Well, let's see what the Brat has in him" Vegeta mused.

Trunks rammed into Pan before she had a real chance to strike first.

She was off balance by that move, but retaliated with a hit to his back. It did not faze him

She jumped in the air gaining her balance to stop from being pushed off the staging area and hovered. Trunks was too quick to let that deter him though.

The battle moved quickly from the ground to an aerial display.

Gohan watched and noticed that Trunks was just playing with her. Wearing her down. He had more stamina, and could easily win if Pan did not do something more drastic.

This was the problem, Trunks had more experience.

Pan would push her to keep matching his slow increase of power, and in the end be too tired to take him.

He knew that as aggressive Pan might be, a full out attack against Trunks was useless. Unless she tried to go Super Siayan now!

They were evenly matched at each interval. However, like predicted, Pan was nearly done when Trunks finally jumped into SSJ. Pan tried to find that power to fight him now, but just could not.

He did not beat her down, when he saw she was exhausted, she still stood and looked menacingly at him. Instead, he went back to normal. They stood a few feet apart. She was breathing deep, trying to catch her breath.

In that second, he made a decision, one that would let her accept defeat in a very unusual way. She would probably kill him the next day, going SSJ immediately just to get even. He really did not care

He walked right up to her.

Vegeta looked on more pensively then before. What was Trunks doing…?

His blood pumped hard inside, and he could see her confusion. She still had not gotten enough strength back to do much but watch him approach her.

She closed her eyes, expecting him to knock her out the ring or just knock her out.

He kissed her.

IT was just him and her. HE put all his love for her into that kiss.

She could no longer stand, and he squeezed her to him. When he stooped, he let her slip to the ground and she passed out too embarrassed to tires to friggin care.

"Hey he took her breath away' whined Goku.

"Don't look at me he did it" was Vegeta reply

The crowd loved it though!

Trunks picked her up and carried her off the stage as they announced him the winner.

He got a smile form Gohan, but he was not sure if Gohan was happy or just, he did not know….

The Championship!

Son Gohan –VS- Trunks Vegeta Briefs!

(A/N yes this is a filler chapter… I want to get back to the story… SO you want to know the winner.)

"That was amazing!" Yelled Steve the announcer

Gohan stood in the center of the stage with Hercules and Videl,

He smirked, as Mr. Satan had to declare him the winner.

That had been a long time coming! Yes the man who defeated Cell!

Then the announcer took the point of making another announcement.

"Folks it has been a great day and I have a special treat for you all…

"As you know many years ago, at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai, we had a special kind of day. Our hero Goku married his love Chichi. Well folks I got to tell you, we never had such a happy occasion. Until today."

Gohan stood there listening to this announcement and the only thing he kept thinking of was Pan and Trunks….

Tonight, Capsule Corporation, one of our largest sponsors outside of Satan Enterprises, wants s to invite you all to participate in another nuptial!"

The crowd all cheered wondering whom if possible Trunks the president was going to marry Son Pan!

Gohan was seething now…

Goku looked confused, and Vegeta quietly flew down to gather Bulma.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked of him

He nodded and grabbed Chichi's hand and he too flew to the stage…

Goku saw this and made a quick dash to where he wife was now standing…

"Folks, I would like to introduce Chichi and Goku Son!"

Both waved to the assemblage.

Gohan was rather confused at this moment

In the dug out to where the competitors waited for their fights, Trunks and Pan looked at each other very confused…

'Pan what's going on?" he asked

"I have no idea; by the way you are so dead for that move today!"

He actually blushed.

Before the two could talk anymore, Marron rushed them and pulled them with her…

"Hey what's the big deal? Asked Pan

"Shut up I need you two to come with me…," she begged

Reluctantly they followed.

Happily, Trunks looked to see that Uub was standing by the men's locker room

"Hey Uub why weren't you here today?" he asked

"Well, I had some things to do for a friend of mine" was his reply

The two went inside the locker room still not sure what was happening

Marron dragged Pan into the ladies locker room and threw her in the shower…"

"Marron!" she screamed as water pored over her…

"Pan you have five minutes then your done'

"UH that's not a suit is it?" he asked of Uub

'Listen just clean up and put it on I explain everything in a minute

Hurriedly Marron Pulled Pan out of the shower, "Dry off, and your hair right now!" she begged.

'Marron what are you doing?" she screamed again

'Listen, your best friend needs you ne?'

In a flurry, Uub and Marron were able to have Trunks and Pan cleaned up and dressed in a record time.

Trunks looked over and surprised that Marron had gotten Pan into a light summer dress. He raised a cocked eyebrow to her

"Listen Boxer Boy this is my dress, I own it I bought it, got it?" she bit at him

He shut up.

Noticeably Uub and Marron were dressed in similar type of clothes. With that, they dragged Pan and Trunks out on the stage with their families were standing,

When the assembly saw who had entered, they went wild, for all thought the same thing….


	6. Chapter 6

**A COOL CHANGE**

**History Repeats**

Pan and Trunks were pushed out into the staging area. The crowd went wild as they recognized the forms.

Damn thought Pan.

Before either knew what was happening, Maron and Uub ushered them to their families. Trunks was left with his parents and Pan was shoved next to Gohan.

Gohan bit back the bile and asked her, "What is going on?"

With the same voice back she said, 'I don't know"

He visibly relaxed somewhat relieved that she was as clueless as he was.

Maron and Uub continued to place their families in certain places as each had a confused look about. IT seemed only the damn announcer had any idea of what was happening.

Through the roar of the crowd and the crazy movements of Maron and Uub, it was Goku who stated the obvious, "Hey where is Goten and Bra?"

All eyes snapped at him.

Maron ran off before she could be cornered. She knew she left Uub there, but she wanted Bra to know it was a go! All the players were in place.

"All righty, then, we have everyone ready, can I have it quiet in the stands!"

Maron stepped back out of the dug out and rushed to Vegeta.

She pulled him along, as he looked at her confused, muttering things like I am the great Prince Vegeta….

When Vegeta disappeared, Goten was finally seen.

He was wearing what looked like Saiyan Armor? Holy shit thought Gohan where had he gotten that.

He walked down the line between his family and Bra's. Goten smiled slightly when he passed Trunks but kept forward till he got to the announcer, then he stopped turned back and was now facing both families.

The realization that this was not a reenactment of Chichi and Goku's, wedding, which Bulma thought it was became evident when Goten walked to them wearing Saiyan Armor.

Then a little girl's dream of her wedding day flashed in Bulma's mind as she recalled Bra's fairytale wedding.

The music blared and she jumped from her daydream to the present.

At the magnanimous beating of drums, signifying the march of a King, Bulma snuck a peek to see Vegeta, with Bra on his arm leading her to the stage.

His face was contorted in such and she knew that the two were having a silent conversation.

_Bra are you sure_

_Daddy stop bitchin just take me there_

_Are you sure?_

_Daddy, yes_

_I hate this_

_I know_

_Grrrrr_

_Daddy_

_Fine_

_Be happy_

_Only if you are_

_I will be_

The back of the stage was at their toes, and slowly they walked up the stirs.

Goten was closet to the crowds and furthest from her.

The music changed sounds as Bra and Vegeta walked the arena, the traditional wedding marched played.

Gohan relaxed slightly thanking all Dende that it was not an impromptu wedding for Pan and Trunks. How did Vegeta not stop and blast the world right now he did not know.

Bulma and Chichi cried as Vegeta handed Bra over to Goten.

Appraising the young man's attire, Vegeta gave a nod and pivoted around and went to Bulma

"I can't believe it" was all Bulma said.

Steve (the announcer person) gave over to repeating those infamous words, and happily pronounced them husband and wife.

Goten looked into the eyes of his wife and kissed her promptly.

Trunks smirked at the way they had done all this and laughed at how they duped Vegeta into behaving himself.

He would never forget this championship. Wow, Bra had married Goten! What a way to go…

Pan was thinking similar thoughts. She could not believe that the two of them had conspired to have a wedding similar to Chichi and Goku's.

Then her imagination began to go into overtime as she watched the two kiss again.

Trunks kissed her again. This time he kissed her in front of well the entire country! Boy she had to think of was to repay him.

Maron and Uub gave each other the victory sign, and joined in the festivities in progress.

Bulma insisted that they leave the stadium and have a party a CC.

However, Goten and Bra waved off; and the group watched as Bra ripped her long skirt off, to reveal white bodysuit. Bulma stood transfixed as the pair jumped in the air and flew off!

Trunks laughed so loud that both families stared at him. In his head, he could only imagine what or where in the world the two would be off in a hurry. He knew that Goten had not broken his word to Vegeta and he was in a hurry to take Bra as his mate…

Goku laughed too for he could read the signs as well. When the others stopped staring at the parting figures, the realization made its self aware, Chichi and Bulma yelled "Grandbabies"

Pan turned three shades of red and slowly she jumped in the air, hoping not to fly with the group back to CC, she wanted to be alone for now.

The day had been long and she felt grimy; she brought herself inside of the shower and let the hot water pour down her body. She ached from her fight but it was a good feeling, but now that it was over the other things, she had been keeping at bay, her emotions started to come out.

Like a trickle of water from a broken faucet, she finally allowed her mind to relive the past few months. The day she transformed, her birthday, to the tournament, and finally the kiss, she compared that one to the one on her birthday.

She could not explain it but she began to cry, not out of hurt or loneliness, just from having to have everything pushed down and out of her mind while she kept preparing for the championship. The thoughts of Trunks and his feral growls and his warm lips and his caring touch had driven her body and now her mind was playing catch up.

She cried out of pleasure and of craziness, swearing to never ignore her heart again.

She weakly left her shower, adjured herself into a fluffy bathrobe. She grabbed her brush and marched to her room.

Bra and Goten, were somewhere expressing their love to each other and she was tired. For once, she did not have to stay at a party, and did not care if someone questioned her departure.

She sat on her bed pulling the brush through her hair.

She would finish that and go to sleep.

A tap at her window had other ideas.

She looked and rolled her eyes as she saw the look of concern on Trunks face.

She did not get up but crooked her finger for him to come in

'Whatcha doing?"

She looked at him as if he was her grandfather.

"I am brushing my hair"

"I see that, why did you leave?"

"I was tired!"

"Oh"

He stepped inside and neither said much. He sat on a chair and watched as she continued brushing her long hair.

Her frustration was growing because it had grown very long, and she could not reach down her back and had to separate it into strips to do it all.

Still without words, Trunks stood up and sat behind her on her bed. He pulled the brush from her hands and he began to brush out her hair for her.

She closed her eyes and fell into the relaxed state she had been meaning to get into since she left he arena.

As the last stokes of the brush made its final pass, he placed it on the nightstand and he scooted up close to her backside. Instinctively she lay against him and he fell back against her pillows.

Trunks waited about ten minuets and assured him that she slept and then he kicked off his shoes.

He pushed her down, he snuggled up to her form, and he closed his eyes.

He thought of the day and remembered the kiss they shared in the arena.

He laughed at the wedding that took everyone by surprise and the he turned his thoughts to Goten and Bra. He imagined them sharing a night of lovemaking.

If they were happy then he was happy for them.

Pan's soft sleeping noises made him relax and he fell of to sleep thinking of how right it felt to hold her close again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Cool Change**

**A change in the way you see me**

The warm light penetrated the room. A single ray fell across his brow. Sleepily he yawned and squinted opened one eye….

The surroundings were not his own…

He did not panic; he knew exactly where he was. His tingling arm retracted slowly removing her bicep pillow… he eased it form her head and flexed—

"Sorry" was the soft reply

He grinned, "Anytime" he told her

Her response was another sigh- but she snuggled down in her comforter, her butt pressed to his thigh

The tingling in his arm retreated, and he decided to slide it back under her head… his other arm snaked around and he held her lightly-

It just felt nice, lying there- he was relaxed, content. He did not have to rush off to go to work…. His mother had Bra to worry about… she was the one who surprised everyone after all… He had no cell to buzz and he told no one where he was going the night before…

A soft knock sounded…

"Come In" Pan spoke

Videl, clad in her robe, entered the room

Trunks felt like ducking, but her blue eyes locked to his, hers haled slight amusement in them

"I was wondering if anyone was hungry." She asked

Trunks tried to hide his smile

"Are you kidding?" Pan about yelled

"Good, then I'll go and start breakfast "

Before she left the room, Pan called out to accusingly, but laughing, "Dad sent you?"

"Umm, Well…." Videl never did answer.

Trunks smiled again- Waking up here was a lot different then over at CC—Even Goten's house was not as rambunctious as his was, but here….

Gohan was more reserved then the rest of them. Gohan was quiet…he was most dangerous when he was quiet…

"Your father is going to hill me!" he meeped out.

'I doubt it, he's probably to embarrassed!" Pan retorted

"Why would he be…" then he stopped… he remembered the time when he overheard from Videl, Chichi, and His mother talking…

It seemed that Gohan had learned about , life, sex and women by … Well the man was highly intelligent, very bright, but finding your parent and then their friends in very compromising positions…

Scarred him for life-

That was why Videl was sent in to "check up" on them-

Trunks knew that Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan knew exactly where he was… Any Ki sensing friend knew… That was one reason why he did not bother telling anyone where he was going, he really did not care, but nothing had happened… they could sense that too… Oh well… Poor Gohan.

Pan bounced out of the bed and went to grab her clothes- Trunks sat lazily on her bed. She gave him no mind, and closed her door to her walk in closet.

They talked through the slats.

"What are you plans today?" he asked casually

"I don't know, I think Yuji will want me to visit him- the kids at campus will probably throw a huge part- Actually they've been partying all night …" She tried acting nonchalant in her talking about the guy… he knew now how Trunks felt, by his reaction to them yesterday… It aggravated her then, but now, it was not safe, she thought….

Safe, strange how that word sounded… There was no doubt that Trunks was safe. However, Yuji would not stand an encounter, even if no blows came… what was she thinking? Nothing would happen…

A pang of rage shot through Trunks at the mention of Yuji… Nevertheless, he recognized it mostly as jealousy… he bit back the thought… Pan did have her own life and friends-

It was not as if he had any real claim on her, except in his own mind… Well he held no claim on her in that way…

He really wanted to change it… they were good together- kissing her was, was heavenly- on a flippant ploy he asked if she would like his company today…

Pan did not immediately answer. She tried thinking – would it be a good idea to bring Trunks to campus and the party for Yuji?

True they could celebrate her own victories, but what about how it would look? After the way Trunks defeated her- she cringed… wondering how the world is going to react to how she was finally knocked down. Then to top if off… Goten and Bra pulled the stunt off the wedding…

Surely, this was one to remember… The how it would look if she brought the richest man alive… the most eligible bachelor to her campus. To a party… what would they think? Moreover, why would Trunks want to go?

"Do you really ant to go to a college party?" She asked finally.

Am I am too old…" He cringed the words slipped out- the last thing he wanted anyone to dwell on was his age- especially her/ that was not the way to convince her…

Why not, she thought? Too old? Trunks was the eternal fun person, wasn't he? She recalled stories from Goten…

She stepped out of the closet coming face to face with Trunks.

She looked at him carefully, examining his features for any signs of something to alert her to his thoughts or feelings… HE paled slightly at her scrutiny

How often had she looked upon him like this? She could read him, when she chose to…

This now, in the light of day peering at each other...

"Trunks... I ..." She stumbled for the words; She could not really believe what she saw.

He caught her trepidation, and it surprised him that she could still see all the things he felt. Why did it take this long for her to see this one thing?

Maybe he had not really let it out until now.

Maybe when he felt it pulled it out, let it grow, then it became readable to her…The confusion he had in place yesterday morning nothing more then his own doubts of her.

She had been too focused on the tournament. She cried because it had been too much last night, but now, now, it was something else. TI took her breath away, but drew her more to him. It was secret whispers, a bloom opening up, and together they saw it, wanted it, and were amazed how each turn left open for the new view…

Her brow relaxed slightly and she tried to hide the small giggle ready to come forth. Trunks reached out and grabbed a hold of her forearms, not sure but wanting to know the mirth, he saw…

Pan obliged him in the most curious way. In her most Pan like way, she jumped in to her actions feet first, not caring of her brashness, not caring, just reacting.

She reached his face, hovering off the carpeted floor. He caught his breath at her movement.

She was a hairsbreadth from his lips, stopping long enough to savor her attack. She then pressed herself to his chest. Instinctively his arms encircled her waist, and lips touched. IT was only pressure, but then softened yet pulsated with energy.

The flower fully bloomed, and Trunks opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Her first move forgotten and he led her on an earth-shattering kiss; it wrecked his brain, and short-circuited all thoughts… his heartbeat wildly against his chest, as he never felt it before… God, was this love, so thrilling, He was going to burst…

Poor Gohan, he was forever, tormented. Feeling it safe to enter, walked in on his daughter receiving another Kiss form Trunks…

His face turned red and he tried to clear his throat…. Pan stepped away from Trunks and looked him in the eyes.

She spoke to her dad, "Daddy, we will be right out"

Trunks looked up to see Gohan smiling yet embarrassed. The man backed out and nearly ran off….

Well at least they were not doing anything else,

Mused Trunks…


	8. Chapter 8

**A Cool Change**

**When it changes**

It would have been better if he had stayed behind. But things would have it he was now, shoulder to shoulder in a room that was past its capacity. If they had not announced that he was going to be there then maybe the fan club would not have arrived….

He eyed Pan far away… she was in a corner surrounded by her own fans including Yuji… her look was more amused over his predicament then worried over the scowl he was giving Yuji..

Cleary to him, no one defied him of what was his, and him not having Pan next to him, was causing some strange feelings to occur. He thought if jealousy was ever a thing a Saiyan felt, but something, his natural possessiveness over his things, was causing his emotions to soar.

Pan only kept giving him that look, almost a smirk. He had seen it before, in a similar act.

_Remembering…_

Her and Goten would snicker as he was chased and cornered by women and men who just wanted to be near him. Not just because he was who he was, but because of what he was rich, unmarried, powerful, and in his opinion a good looking person. Once again, he began to think of all the things that made up Trunks Vegeta Briefs, President of Capsule Corp...

_End..._

Her laugh penetrated the room, though no one else could make it out as her specifically, except him. He knew then that she knew exactly what he was thinking about and how he felt right then in that situation.

He looked up at where she was and the two met. Eyes locking, his agonized; hers bright.

Without a word of apology, Trunks stepped from his position, and began a beeline for her. She only watched as he strode toward her, She noticed how focused he became and knew that they were leaving now.

Pan nodded to Yuji and thanked him for the party. Then she stepped out of her corner to close the distance between her and Trunks.

She brushed passed the young man and was five paces away from Trunks when Yuji pulled at her arm, trying to get Pan to change her mind.

Pan tuned over to say something back to Yuji, when a bright light flashed. Immediately Yuji covered his eyes with his hands releasing Pans arm.

Pan stumbled away, and rushed forward to Trunks, who was the only other person in the room not thrown back by the light….

The crowed moaned in unison of blindness, and Trunks pulled Pan into his arms and flew swiftly out of the room.

She could not help being amused, "Wow, I wonder if I could use that trick at one of my finals?" Came her sassy remark.

Trunks grunted, as he increased his speed and flew gaining more altitude.

"Trunks are you going somewhere?" she asked timidly.

He did not bother looking at her to reply, "You might say that" securing her more tightly to him, as if he did not want her to be free to fly on her own.

Pan felt the pressure, and realized that he wanted to be in charge of whatever the situation that was presenting itself. She relaxed into his arms, pretending that only he could fly, only he could hold her like that, like she had not a care in the world nor did she have to do anything, except be there with his determined features, flying them to location unknown.

He felt her relax, but was not prepared to see how at ease and willing she was to give over to him and his flight. Her state of mind was subdued and her Ki, even, low. It was if she allowed herself to be off guard and just not be herself. She snuggled to his chest as he flew faster, her own KI lowered, to the point where he could feel her skin begin to chill from the speed and altitude. He raised his to keep them both warm and wondering if he could remember Pan ever being this complacent, almost normal, in human terms\

"Pan!" yelled Gohan

Out of his flight, Trunks pulled up and squeezed Pan's arms tightly. He kicked himself because he was so into why Pan was relaxed, that he failed to sense Gohan's approach. Now her father had a worried look, obviously peeked due to Pan's state.

Pan opened her eyes to his voice and she looked apologetically to Trunks before acknowledged her father.

"Papa, I'm fine" reassuring him that she was not unconscious, nor hurt. Considering that they were the only times that she lowered her Ki.

Gohan looked skeptically at the pair and wondered why Pan would do such a thing…

Her Ki spike was not always the first alert that something was wrong… Pan usually always spiked her Ki at some thing or another… However, when her signature nearly vanished, that was probably the most dangerous alert of all…. Being a Parent of a Siayan, Gohan kept a vigil over Pan….as did Goku and Vegeta with their own children and families...

Reluctantly, Gohan nodded a curt gesture and left Trunks and Pan staring after his retreating starburst…

Sheepishly Pan turned her face to Trunks to see him with a half smile...

"I didn't think that anyone would show up like that," she told him

He turned to her with a wider smile and replied, "Pan I was wondering about that, I mean you never have lowered your Ki, it's always spiked and high, if I hadn't felt you breath I would have assumed you died"

Playfully she hit him in the arm pouting, "I was just relishing in being with such a strong man," she told him.

"Huh, usually when a girl is with me she's all excited and spiking her very low Ki…while you, it was like; I don't even know…"

"What so you get girls all excited, hey?" she asked

"Pan that's not what I meant…" taking a hint at her rising Ki now, that it seemed he pissed her off finally…

They looked at each other for a minute Pan's Ki spiking back to normal, forgetting the reason why she let it fall… and she stared hard at the arrogant Prince… \

When Trunks made her mad, that was how she referred to him, and now for the first time in a long time, she was mad, at him and the mention of all the girls he had dated… regardless that his fans were drooling over him only 20 minute before…

"Hey don't get like this," he warned her. Trunks did not need a Pan size tantrum brewing, not then not now, things were too undecided…

She refused to listen to good senses; "get like what?" bitterness crept inside her voice.

"This Pan" he gestured toward her and her surrounding anger. "Don't get mad at me for that comment, I know you… you weren't mad at that frat party, so lets just keep enjoying the moment… Please Pan?" he looked pleadingly up with his best puppy dog eyes, one he saw Bra perfect at three.

Pan rolled her eyes, but the smile escaped her and she looked levelly at him.

He swore she could stare down a raging dinosaur with those eyes.

Moments passed, and he felt his patience running out. He was not up to any games. He turned his back to her preparing to just go home.

Pan not sure what to do, having never had to deal with Trunks like this, was unsure herself, but did not know if letting Trunks cool off would be the best thing… When they were only friends, it was fine, however long it took, she knew he was not far... Now… she realized just how much their lives had changed… Bra and Goten were not around to hear them out… Her father knew something was up… The two of them had to handle this alone, and what was it they were doing?

Without a conscious effort, Pan had closed the space and placed a hand on his shoulder…

Trunks looked over and down at her…

Her eyes held the same realization that he was having… What were they doing?

"Pan this is going to sound crazy, but I want you to know this before anything… I love you and your are my best friend."

Pan knew Trunks had told her this before, for a moment she felt disappointed because it didn't warm her as much as she hoped it would… she nodded her head in understanding…

Trunks put two hands on her shoulders, glad for her acquiescence. Pan looked up again at him, waiting for his words…

"Pan, I love you and I know I am falling in love with you… I think I have for a long time, maybe from the first moment since I met you… Now it is here and knocking me on my ass so to speak… I do not know what I am doing… Can you understand that?"

"I..." she finished by nodding her head…

Trunks laugh bellowed out and he took Pan to his chest… If he had managed to silence the Great Pan, then everything in the world would change…

She lingered to him, smelling him loving it. She loved him no doubt, she only dreamed of falling in love, fantasized about falling in love with Trunks… She waited a lifetime to have him say this to her… But the reality of it was, well nothing had prepared her for it…She never had been in relationship that was more then friends…more then boyfriend girlfriend here was a future, one so uncertain, yet so certain. This was what would define them.

His laugh subsided, and he wondered what she was thinking. She had been silent for a few minutes. He thought about how anxious he had been only minutes earlier; he had such primal urges that it made him act recklessly. He did not give a dam then, he was willing to throw caution to the wind, and Pan would have probably not argued. He then realized that that was why Pan had let him lead her…She belonged to him, had always belonged to him, and in an effort to make it right, he wanted nothing more then to give himself to her… he was the oldest, the Prince, the President, countless things. This could not be a partial thing as Maron had been... That relationship was the only other one he could compare…Maron had been the only other one who knew him…

In addition, Pan did not need his total attention… She was her own person. A very powerful one, one with a future that could rival his own… She did not need him. That was a sobering thought.

It could be so perfect….

That was what scared him the most…

Trunks took Pan by the hand and flew off. He could feel her energy, but it was low, and she was allowing him again to lead her. He could not figure it all out at that time, so he went Home to CC.

There in his room, he turned on the Television, picked out a favorite tape of his and Pan and let it play.

Pan knew his mood, and knew that talking was out of the question right now. He wanted her to think, as much as he needed to. She was not ready to talk much herself… And Trunks either knew this or was just as confused as she was…

For once Bulma did not make her cute remarks when she delivered food to the room. It was as though everyone knew and knew that this was Trunks and Pan's way… Her scheming would not be appreciated nor could it help now…

Trunks spooned her to him, and they stayed like that the rest of the day…He knew that around midnight that they would get up, perhaps spar like they use to… a lifetime ago…


	9. Chapter 9

**Cool Change**

**Never Want to Lose Your Inspiration**

Vegeta watched the pair fighting; he checked over his shoulder and wondered if the others that were at his house would give comment…. He smirked wondering how long it would take…

It was not long

Krillin and 18, Goku and Chichi and Gohan and Videl had all found their way to his home….

They all knew something was happening…

It might have been Bulma using her own insight to invite their closest friends over….

As predicted it took only about 8 hours to have all of them over their and acting like it was no big deal….

However, it was…

It seemed though that all of them were now here to promote the most important thing that had yet to happen… it was fine that Bra and Goten had married. Hell, he wanted that union… Bra was entitled to her happiness… this however was something else entirely… this was what was going to give him what he wanted, what was to sustain the life of the Royal line, what This was…

Trunks needed,

What Vegeta himself could never provide at this late date…. His line would not die, his legacy along with Goku's would not die… this pact would be formidable… the others would just want this for the children's happiness. Nevertheless, Vegeta lived and died in reality in the knowledge that peace was never a time to go weak, never stop training never stop preparing for the one thing that would tear you down….

There is always an enemy, always something to end the peace….

IF happiness is derived for him to keep training; and those that follow then, this union would be what it took…

However, first and foremost they needed to mate…

His Saiyan instincts have proved correct and Pan and Trunks had yet, yet to do what they must to fulfill his need….

Damn those kids, but then Vegeta knew… if lust was something that was there, instead of what it really was, Trunks would have bedded this girl like any other he had…

But it was Pan….

Pan…. Kami love the Saiyan…

Vegeta was proud of her…

And Trunks loved her, why else would it last, and continue this long…

Her strength her everything kept Trunks at bay….

Soon though as far as Vegeta could tell soon, they would commit… and then to appease Bulma she would have more Grandchildren then she could ever hope and the future sustained for another generation…

"I'll bet you twenty zeni that she knocks him out" Krillin joked to Goku

"Nahh uhh" sad Goku smiling

"Ah come on," begged Baldie

"Forget it, they will probably fight till they are both exhausted, I don't really thing Trunks will hit her that hard…" Goku explained this best friend,

Vegeta only rolled his eyes as they all continued to watch Trunks and Pan Spar in the back yard…

Gohan only smirked as he listened to the men discuss his daughter…

He thought for sure that Trunks had his hands more full now then; he did only a day ago at the tournament. Now Pan was not exhausted, and not driven by the need to win… She was in her element and Trunks was under no pressure at all…

"I wish I could hit my wife like that," Krillin said

This earned him a questioning look...

"What? She would kick my ass!" he argued

"Krillin do you honestly think Trunks would have it any better if he should hit Pan?" asked Gohan

This question brought all the men to the conversation waiting for Krillin to remark…

"Yeah but, Pan, She's a Saiyan, 18 would just kill me… she can you know!" He argued again

"You're right; Pan could really not take Trunks… It would kill her" Vegeta enlighten the group/…..

Goku laughed as Gohan shook his head… They all knew, Pan could never really hurt Trunks, nor could he really hurt her… They were not able to inflict a mortal wound… unless… well unless it was a mercy killing… it would be like killing themselves, thus they all knew the truth… the truth sobered them… however, the women at that moment spoke up

Chichi, Bulma, 18, and Videl had been privy to the exchange of the men… they were amused at most times; however, they also thought that they were being just men…. Videl and Bulma only sighed explaining that they wished that they could wallop the men as well as Pan could….

Chichi hid her mirth; she wielded a very healthy dose of pain form her frying Pan of death and 18 could do some damage…

Videl could fight but was no mach for the Saiyan….

Bulma was reduced to hindering Vegeta with her genius…

all smiled because they all had their ways that no one could take form them….

Their true power was the couch…

Even in Goku's instance, the couch meant no food….

Pan and Trunks tried to ignore the conversation that took place on the back porch as they continued their spar… True to Trunk's assumption, they got up at midnight to spar…. However, to his surprise, everyone was at the house and all had a view of the event…

Trunks only was amused by of all this and Pan did her best to block it…. They did well, and he was thriving with this battle…. This fight was much better then the one they had their other day… Pan and he were enjoying the passion they grew up with; they among all things were born to fight…

After two hours, the pair stopped…. They noticed how anxiously they other observed them. Trunks took no pains to jet him and Pan out of the viewing pleasure…. HE and Pan needed no audience anymore….

He dropped her unceremoniously on the ground… He rushed for the lake and dove in not caring that he still had clothes on… Pan only laughed at him…

As he surfaced, she watched curiously, as he spit the water from his mouth and pushed back his lavender locks form his eyes. … She filed in her mind how much she enjoyed him and things he did like that, it was too damn sexy… NO, wonder why half the world lusted after the man… Simple things like this caused her female heart to patter in her chest and warmth to spread … She just knew that her neck and chest was tuning red by looking…

Damn he is not even naked she mused…

Trunks began to approach the shore, wondering what had quieted Pan and her normal self, she seemed to be different.

Then he noticed how his eyesight could see the blush that had swept her features…

Like other women who had appreciated him for his looks and magnetism that he inherited form both parents, Pan was trying hard not to give off her lust for him…

_how on earth had she ever hid this from him?_ He wondered if there was ever a time that he flustered Pan and if so why was he never aware of it? The both had the same feelings he was sure, but this was the first in your face, well not that obvious, but she was different now, her pulse was quickening, and her eyes bright, but deeply penetrating, and not in a way that scrutinized him…

He knew the feeling well; he took a dip in the lake for the same reason. Now he was cooled somewhat, but she was suffering his own pangs….

He liked it a lot… AS he approached her slowly, he began to take off his shirt that was plastered to him, flicked it to the shore like nothing, Pan's eyes opened slightly more as she now has a great view of his muscled chest, she held her tongue for the lashing she would normally give Trunks for his 'display'.

Tonight however, was for her she surmised, if breaking this spell with her stinging remarks would not give her satisfaction… it would only throw him off, and this was for her and him.

She watched in amazement daring not to take her eyes from him as he was removing his pants …

'Oh, Kami' thought Pan, she promised herself not to swoon wondering when she had lost her self to this show and was now experiencing these giddy very girlie pangs… Though she could talk rationally to herself, her body was reacting on a higher level of energy and response… Pan became off balanced, thus she kept holding her tongue for fear he would stop his show, and lord knew 'he better not,' a silent demand had surfaced form some buried part of her mind…

If he thought to make her want him more would be a good idea, he did not calculate how he would react to her by his display… HE could not remember ever being turned on this much by someone watching him! IT was maddening, sure, he enjoyed how women adored him at times, but now her looking at him like that was making him want her more… Usually this was a sure thing, and now it was what he supposed it was meant to be like, Had he become so jaded by women throwing themselves at him, yeas he knew that, but the act of sex was still too good to pass up, but this foreplay that was just him stripping in front of her made him wonder how great was this going to be? Then the implications of it slammed him hard...

Pan was a Saiyan, and his equal. He had never been with anyone, besides Marron that could even begin to power up…

His fantasies as a 14 year old surfaced…

He and Goten would imagine how lucky Gohan and Goku must be to be with someone who could temper the sexual desires that burned a Saiyan…

Damn Goten for living that dream with Bra, realizing that Goten was doomed, enslaved by his sister…

Pan was the strongest fighter; Bra had potential but no desire, no hard-core fire like Panny…

Dam if that did not get a rise from him, he was now only clad in his briefs and he was pulsating and restrained… Pan's eyes slowly dropped below his waist and then back up to his face, he knew he had nothing to be ashamed of, he was half Saiyan and well, his cocky mind caused him to smirk… Pan's eye quirked...

'oh no' he thought as he figured though he was almost naked in front of her and though she desired him and enjoyed his performance, his smirk did cause her to get pissed… Pan would beat up on him now; he knew that this moment was going to go quickly if she regained her use of the language… 'Shows over' he thought and rushed to grab her before she did anything…

Pan's eye d caught his smirk, and she knew that he was just too full of himself, but a part of her mind reasoned that , that he always had much to offer, he had too much Pride, cockiness, and too much of his parents for him not to be sure of things….

Even her own Grandfather knew his sex appeal, but he ignored it, it never brought Goku much delight,

Trunks was raised much differently… that was the only difference between the families…

She laughed that both families were beautiful people, only different. Before she could regain her passionate look, Trunks moved quickly upon her giving her no chance to continue her part in the game they were playing…

His tongue forced inside of her mouth and she accepted its invasion… He was punishing her for that look, and for the first time, the shock of being made to do this, to accept him and his dominance made her want…

Pan was strong mined and strong willed, and in this moment, she was inexperienced. For once, taking a back seat to Trunks was her calling, not meeting him not challenging not being a quick learner, no she would savor this, she wanted to be bent by him taken over and pursued…

Where this thought surfaced from she could not tell, it was so new an idea that it overran her other thoughts…

What had he done? Everything she fought for as a Saiyan was gone, she was no longer Pan Son…. She felt it in her bones, her entire being. It like reaching out and touching the power to transform, she had to let go…

She reached out and lost her worries, reasoning, and rationalities. she was Trunks, no other, her soul and mind and body was his to do as he pleased, the wetness in between her legs, the perks of her nipples, were all coming forth for him because he demanded it,. Everything was ready for him.

and the last thought that was her own, that she would never forget was: he is only making her lose herself to him, lose herself to the pleasure, happiness… because everything he was taken form her in this moment was so that he could give to her himself, so that he could make her happy .

On that shore, he loved her. He vowed to her, completely made Pan his own, like she really had been all along. Now it was for real, an overwhelming sense of belonging and a strongest sense of cherishing struck him…In the back of his mind he heard his father… it did not upset him to hear that mans voice, but it was a memory of sorts…In the dead race he was still a part of, in the basics of the natural order of the animal world, this union was for life…Trunks liked the memory. This was his life…he belonged to Pan…

Miles form where the two lovers entwined three sets of eyes locked; Gohan was the first to close them as he tried to block the look form Vegeta… Goku only nodded his head, as he was pleased… Vegeta was smirking as though he had been given tray of candies… Gohan peeked opened to notice that it seemed that Vegeta and Goku had switched personalities at that moment… HE smiled wondering if he ever seen the Prince this truly happy... while the women questioned this strange moment Gohan cued in on his brother… through their connection, he could hear Goten laughing…. Gohan was then privy to the one thing he knew the two boys use to discuss… IT must be great to have sex with someone who could handle a Saiyan… Gohan groaned out and parted the company he was with, shutting off the link to Goten and flying hard home with Videl tucked closely to him and her complaining about not saying goodbye… Damn sometimes being a Saiyan was a strange thing… He could still hear Vegeta laughing as he left the porch…

Dawn came surprisingly fast for those Trunks had closed his eyes for only a moment, before, and now the sun was rising. It had crested the horizon, and was still early. HE scooped Pan up and flew back home. NO one was up when he got back, and he was satisfied with not having to talk to anyone right then… Pan snuggled up closer to him and he checked his alarm… IT was Monday, and he had until 10 Am before he really had to be at work… That gave him 5 hours at least… HE smiled knowing that in three hours he would have enough rest to start his day…

HE left early hoping to get a start on the workday, he promised himself that he would work his 9 hours tops and then shut down for the day… He ran the damn company…

The first thing Trunks did that morning without the help of his assistant was to send emails and memos to all his department heads… _board meetings and Department meetings were not to be scheduled after 1 PM and any issues not solved by the close of a workday at 5 would be adjourned and reschedule. _

He wanted to tell them why but thought wisely of this…

No one would question him, as he was the president, and Bra and Goten could handle the rest when they returned… from this day on, he vowed he would not work later then 5 PM. In addition, on days that could be shortened he would leave….

Trunks checked his schedule for the day and was amused by how much he had accomplished before the last week…

CC had been closed for 3 days, and the world had not fallen apart…

There were no true emergencies that could not be handled at a different level… His presence was not required….

He took a moment to realize something he had never before noticed… He needed to be needed… If he had not put so much energy in maintaining the company as he did, he would have realized that it was a well oiled machine and he was anal… where had he heard that before? Then a smile graced his lips… Yes, Pan had told him that many times…

As he sat at his desk and looked out his window, he wondered if she would pop in like so many times…

He wanted her to; he never wanted to lose that part of her…

It was her way that inspired him… he mused noting that Pan was still asleep… he laughed as he wondered what he could do now, then a absurd idea came to mind…

He dialed the very unused number and held the phone form his ear.

Vegeta growled out, "Who the hell is this?"

Trunks held his laugh, "Hey Dad!"

"Trunks?" asked Vegeta wondering why the Brat dare call him on the stupid phone in the gravity room

"Yes, do you have any other son?"

Vegeta remained silent waiting for Trunks to state his business…

""SO," Trunks began. "I know you are already getting ready to train, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over here and train at the underground facility at Cap?" he asked cautiously.

"HMMP, why would I want to do that?" asked the Prince

"Because it has more gravity then yours at home, and I cant really leave yet… and I want to train with you" Trunks rushed out the explanation…

Vegeta was smirking and not even considering not going, "I don't know, do you have any food?"

The question threw Trunks, of course, he could have food delivered at Capsule, they did have a cafeteria, and Trunks then knew that Vegeta was playing with him….

"Anything you could ever want," he told his dad.

Vegeta hung the phone not bothering talking into it; he shut off his GR room and left the building…

Bulma wondering why he would close down so early; She walked out to see Vegeta prepare to leave…

He approached his mate and kissed her on the lips… Bulma cocked her eyebrow to him.

"Women, my son wants to train with me today at Capsule Corporation," he told her proudly.

She said nothing as Vegeta took to the sky flying off to the city…

Wow could this week get any better she mused…


	10. Chapter 10

**Cool Change**

**When the time doesn't Count**

**Pan left; having woke alone in Trunks bed. Though a smile was on her face, there was no time to ponder- She had class in 30 minutes and still had to go home get her books…**

**She flew at top speed to make it home and then to school in record time.**

**Gohan and Videl were enjoying a quiet morning when a flash of blue and black swept by them. The wind whipped through the kitchen... The two shared a secret smile. With out speaking they shared the same thoughts about their daughter... Within moment, however another flash left the house. **

**Videl sighed as she wandered to Pan's room wondering how decimated Pan had made it. However, surprisingly, nothing was missing… all except her backpack… the room was still full of all her things, a perplexed frown graced Videl's features when Gohan stumbled into the room… His careful inspection led him to believe the same thoughts- but he surmised aloud, "Well, Pan had class today."**

"**That's right, that girl has her head in the right place still." Videl theorized. Gohan squeezed her shoulder both parents were proud.**

**Pan dragged herself home that evening. Sometimes school was harder then sparring. Today was extremely hard…. Even her body felt it had been broken… She could not wait until her break… that was in three weeks, then only one more semester to go! But she needed that break today she felt…**

**Slipping through the front door, her nose twitched to the smells of dinner. However, she went on up to her bedroom promising her stomach that a nap was more needed… "I promise I will feed you" she stifled a yawn…**

**He sensed she was home, Gohan peeked into the room only to see books strewn everywhere… A socked foot had snuck out form the covers, and a large lump was in the middle well covered by a favorite blanket. He had not the heart to wake her up, not even for the inevitable. Gohan only shook his head in wonderment but continued to drift toward the food he smelt cooking.**

**In the kitchen, a familiar figure loomed, "You know dad, using that trick will get you hurt." He said.**

**Goku smiled at his eldest and sped himself back into the living room, Gohan shook his head again and followed suit.**

**Chichi and Videl were sitting down chatting and he noticed that his father was back where he was supposed to be- sitting in his chair- Gohan sat down next to him on the couch smirking…**

"**You know they both know you left" he questioned Goku.**

**Goku only smiled again laughing in his silly manner.**

**After a moment the women began talking again, use to Goku's little escapes. Once their chattering stared; Goku leaned up in the chair, trying to whisper a question, poorly succeeding, "Gohan why is Pan here?" he asked**

**The women conversation stopped when they heard this…**

**Gohan knew he had to answer, everyone was waiting for him… why did he have to know anything of this… but he made his best educated guess for all of them, "I think she had a long day, she's sleeping though her books are scattered everywhere."**

"**I think Trunks is working late," Chichi added to good measure. No one said anymore… Bulma must have mentioned it to Chichi earlier…**

**No sooner had these thoughts settled with everyone the door knocked.**

"**It's Trunks," Goku informed Gohan as he stood to get the door. **

**Gohan knew it was, so much for working late… well I guess its time… he thought sadly…**

**Sure enough, Trunks was there with a worried look…**

"**Is Pan here?" he asked as a formality. He knew she was but did not understand why…**

**Gohan welcomed him in and explained that Pan had returned home gone to school and now was sleeping…**

"**I knew she would be tired…" Trunks trailed off.**

**His was response was a surprise look from all those gathered in the living room… No one wanted to mention what this meant, but understood it well enough…**

**Instead of continuing on that line he gave them welcoming news for him, "My dad and I sparred for five hours today." **

**Goku gave him a special smile, knowing how much that must have meant to both father and son… Chichi too was happy for the young Princes happiness.**

**Gohan had a better grip on things now, "Oh, She provably had a hard time concentrating today."**

**Once again, silence lingered as the reason for Pan's obvious tiredness made sense….**

**Trunks stood there feeling awkward. He could not touch on it; I mean he had never before had to deal with this family in this way… He was sure Goten had never had to face the parents quite like this…. Why it so difficult was for them….It could not be age… Bra was younger then Pan and Goten only a year younger then he…. **

"**Trunks do you know why Pan is home?" Goku asked breaking everyone's thoughts…**

"**I , Uh," his head went down in deep concentration… he had no clue why Pan came home except to say goodbye and get her things….Wasn't that what was supposed to happen… But then that was an unwritten rule… **_**However, for whom?**_** He heard a voice question. He could not say… Tradition screamed at him… That was a fact, though there was no ceremony like the one Bra had… Trunks was the Prince, he had chosen a mate… not a play toy… Everyone recognized it last night when it happened…they did not have to be on Vegeta-sei for it to be so…. In reality he never thought that he would do it… he enjoyed the triumphs of normal relationships… but a part of him was now sleeping upstairs… and his new family looked to him for answers… What had happened to prevent Pan from doing what they thought would happen? **

"**I don't know, it was a good day." Was all he could say?**

**Mumbles of agreement was heard. Nevertheless, he could feel the blood rushing in his ears… Everything was fine he told himself. Pan just fell asleep, no big deal right. Why then did he have a feeling why did they all have this feeling that something was amiss, and she was upstairs…?**

"**Trunks go up and get her," Videl told him. **

**He looked toward all the faces in front of him all agreeing with the advice.**

"**Sure, I'll be a moment" he promised.**

**Videl got up and went to the kitchen to check on dinner not wanting to really see the moment that Pan left. She was sure that Trunks would do what he had come to do and that was taking his mate home…. To his home….**

**Trunks came back down and said goodbye without an explanation. A worried look passed.**

**Pan followed a moment later. Looking sleepy. Chichi had her mouth agape and looked unapprovingly at her.**

"**What?" she asked not really willing to disclose her life with them.**

"**Nothing dear." Was the smart reply form her grandmother.**

**Trunks left his car outside the Son's residence, opting for a flight home. He could not understand what had just happened. He could not explain the look of surprise that Pan had given him. She was utterly surprised that he expected her to come home with him, as though it was not what it was. **

_**Trunks what are you hoping for? **_**She asked groggily.**

_**I expect my mate to come home with me… **_

_**Mate, listen Trunks we are not married, I love you but what are you hoping for? I have to finish school; I am not ready to fall into your little world of traditions… I have too much to do… Why can't we just enjoy each other, why are you rushing me? **_

**She did understand and thought he had too**_**…. **_

_**We had not even talked since last night…. Why do you expect me to just stop my life and start so new… don't I have a say?**_

_**Its expected Pan, I thought, don't you feel it we are connected it's supposed to be….**_

_**Trunks I need time, I have things to do, you gave me no warning about this… can't we talk when I am not so tired?...**_

_**Yes Pan I see. ..**_

_**You're angry…**_

_**Your right…**_

_**Just go home Trunks I will talk to you later…**_

_**If you wish….**_

_**I wish you would talk to me later that's what I wish we have a lot to discuss, I just didn't think it would be today….**_

**He would give her time. He thought they knew each other so well. She was right the thought nagged him. She wanted to talk and they had not. So maybe this was just a little problem they would talk and it would be fine. Right? However, what about the connection? Didn't she feel it as he did…weren't they now connected?**

**Gohan's words shook his thinking, "oh she probably had a hard time concentrating."**

**He would just have to wait….**_**I am not a waiting person**_**… I guess its time for a change he thought as he reached his home….but that sad feeling would not leave him…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cool Change**

_**Silence Screamed**_

Work began as it had always had. However, he was leaving at noon, _come hell or high water_. Though it sounded like déjà vu; this time it was that he needed to see Vegeta. Trunks just couldn't think about Pan and he did not want to aggravate the situation; she seemed pretty upset last night.

Vegeta was stretching inside the GR when Trunks slinked inside. He had left work via his window.

"Does your mother know you left?"

"No, and I don't intend to tell her."

Vegeta imagined that was only a matter of time and Trunks probably didn't have to tell her, she already knew. But no mater, "fine let's begin."

Son and father took their stance ready to spar again, Quickly Vegeta attacked and Trunks blocked. They stood forearm to forearm, the energy swirling. "So why isn't your mate here?" Came the catalytic question

Trunks struggled a bit to form an articulate answer, which would also appease his father, but came up rather short. "She doesn't really think anything of our copulating; she's rather amiss that I should expect her to come here, as though it's expected of her… were not married father."

Why this honest answer was so poor was that one had to know Pan. Sayian tradition screamed out of her every pore. And Pride was one that went hand and hand with honor. Two things Pan had in truck loads. This is what bothered Trunks the most, Pans own hypocrisy… She cherished those Sayian tradition Sayian ways. How ludicrous it was to rebuff them now when it was this important; wouldn't it?

"That's bullshit!" Vegeta growled forgoing his typical nasal humph.

The spar had stopped at this point Vegeta was perplexed at the dilemma Pan had unseeingly threw down… He began to recall a time when Bulma was a paradox…

Trunks stood silent amazed at his fathers concentration on thoughts and not paying the spar any mind. Truly this development had caused a furor, though Trunks had hoped that the answer would be as transparent as it seemed. Pan just needed time, right?

However, Vegeta's absorbed in thoughts were causing that tingling fear he had to suppress since the moment Pan did not come to his home the night before.

Quietly Trunks stood as Vegeta sat down in the GR; the battle was more in his mind.

"I know what is happening."

Trunks waited on bated breath giving Vegeta the courtesy.

"As I see it; now don't get me wrong, Pan is a fine warrior; a perfect match but she is lacking."

The protest of Trunk's balanced on the tip of his tongue, confusion crept up, but he remembered that it was too late to change matters he thought.

Vegeta acted oblivious to Trunks dilemma, continuing his soliloquy after a pause.

"Her spirit is strong, but as they say, 'she has yet to come into her own.' She is right." Vegeta looked squarely at Trunks to be sure that he had his son's full attention. "Her plans are important; you can not take them from her. She needs to finish, it is unbecoming for her to quit. She isn't ready to bid to you as a Prince; her mate. Unlike you mother, I might remind you, held several degrees and ran her father's company before - her and I…" Vegeta shrugged, "consummated our lives as one. Pan needs to find herself first, before she can be there for you, in the capacity you need her to be, it is up to you Trunks to give her her space, treat her as the child she is…But make her grow up."

Trunks gave his father an incredulous stare.

Vegeta half shrugged and said, "You won't change her really. Look at your mother. She is most disagreeable, especially as she is doing for me."

Vegeta was quiet, letting that last remark sink in. Trunks was processing it all in wonderment. But first he had to get over Vegeta being so sincere.

It was a good full minute before Trunks realized that he was alone in the GR. He looked around trying to locate Vegeta- Trunks sensed his Ki in the ante room, the one place which was solely Vegeta's not even Bulma bothered him in there.

Vegeta's words confused Trunks. He realized that his father was giving him fatherly advice. And that advice scared him more than the silence… He didn't know what was worse though, the silence or the solution.

"Come on Trunks" he mumbled to himself. _Think dammit I'm supposed to be smart._ He grumbled some more coming to terms. He was taking Vegeta's words as a new gospel and finding his own muddled beliefs lacking. "Dad is right." he concluded. Pan needed a firm hand and she needed to finish her goals. She needs time but most of all she needs to think that it was her own idea. He would bend to her needs and let her grow up grow wise. He was in no hurry, not really.

Sure he wanted her with him, but he would live, she was not going anywhere. He would give her her freedom he was not her captor. He was her mate her partner. Most of all first of all he had to remember, He was her friend.

Ah but that irritable word. Trunks was a man, dealing with a life altering situation, one that would require a change. He already had his conscience speak to him. What was he to do for himself? Pan was just a large part but as she held to autonomy, so shall he. He felt a pull of a greater need, not to escape, at least not from Pan. But from how he lived. There was an uncoiling that; a part of Pan's fear was of his own lifestyle his time away from home. He knew that without anyone telling him he lived mostly at Capsule Corp. Still he needed his autonomy too…but not at the expense of his love life his real life, the air that he breathed his soul.

He had waited for her and he could still wait, it was going to be them in time and nothing was going to interfere with that. They were destined, they were together this wait was just a priority. Rationally, they had only just made love, though they did consummate a Sayian bond, logically, they were just a couple newly united. _So who says that this was it?_ Scratch that he knew undoubtedly that this was it. He never felt this way before and he knew he would never feel this way again, Only with Pan. But, but, he had to be fair to himself and to her no matter how much time he gave her to finish her talks. She needed him, and he felt that, and that scared her. He just always knew that it was a dynamic … What could he do? Three letters appeared in his minds eye. CEO… and equaled time.

The day began to pass quickly and Trunks knew that Pan would be getting home soon. He left the GR left his dad and went into the house. He tried to assimilate his own thoughts but there were too many to decipher at the moment and a fear gnawed him; a fear of Pan's rejection, anything else he could handle.

Pan arrived home. School had not been hard nonetheless she was exhausted and she knew exactly why. Everything she ever wanted was right there waiting for her to reach out and claim it, it could be hers or it was hers already. But she, she was not ready yet. For the first time she was not going with the first reaction. "Finish school" She could have jumped in and began running Satan Enterprises at any time. She wanted to be prepared. She could jump in with Trunks be a part of that enterprise, she needed to be prepared. Couldn't someone understand that? Though, a part of her thought that she could lose Trunks whilst they waited, she could move in with him and continue her education, who cared of those consequences, but another part knew he wouldn't wholly leave her if she didn't move in. They shared something deeper. She knew that they would have that connection whether she lived with him or not.

But that might just interfere with her future. She couldn't risk it. No one would take her seriously if she toed the line with Trunks… she would loose her credibility as a strong stable person.

Their love life was not the only thing that was at stake. He had already graduated and worked as the president of the most successful company. He would step in and take over, no, gobble up Satan just because he would handle everything like he always did, she wouldn't mind his help, but she wanted this for herself too, she wanted strength independence her part in her life.

Then of course she wanted him, she needed him. However, that scared her, just like when he expected Pan to go with him. _Poof! Pan gone_!

The word was autonomy. Trunks was bigger than life, successful, and she knew she had to be strong if they were to survive; unless she became a totally passive doll. She shuddered, her remembrance of the doll transformation during the Grand Tour. No; they would have to be two power houses two Sayians.

And all of this exhausted her. Because she reminded herself she needed him to just love her too, make love to her and all of this hurt…

"How do I do this?" she asked to no one in particular…


	12. Chapter 12

**Cool Change**

_**The Albatross and the Whales they are my brothers**_

"How do I do this?" Videl pounded her fist to her head. Wondering just how many more upheavals did their family have to adjust to?

Goten had just gotten married, and Pan was practically married to Trunks. She and Pan just finished, thank Dende, the tournament. Life just kept throwing them little curve balls. Videl had went to work this morning to deal with a bunch of very old fashion ideologists, no dumb old men on her board. These old cantankerous men had needed a jolt of reality. It was fine that her and Pan to have worked on the Budokai; however, she still had issues with the day to day operations running Satan Enterprises. What with a chain of Dojos, apparel, training equipment, multimedia: from instructional videos to interactive videogames, and action figures, they just didn't get it. They smiled and nodded placating Videl with their ways; condoning that her ideas were funny little things to be humored by.

_Flashback to this morning_

Seeing through their façade angered her. Videl Satan was, is an astute business woman. She cried in her head, if she could just zap the ring leader with her Ki; a small ball enough to jolt him from his superior than thou spot. She had done it before and he acquiesces, she could do it again. However, try as she might she couldn't do it. She relaxed and pulled her energy and nothing. Videl's mind reeled. Ever since Gohan had taught her how there had only been one time since that she couldn't form a Ki ball. She shook her mind and tried again. And this time it left her felling drained, but to no affect. Claiming fatigue to her board Videl stopped and walked from the conference room. Her head held high and proud.

She was tired just like that. What if something was not right? It was rare, very rare to feel less than normal- it was a benefit of living with a Sayian.

Hurriedly, she left Satan Enterprise to go home. Stopping once at a local pharmacy, it was a crazy long shot, impossible at least but the niggling would not stop.

* * *

It was now 7PM. Pan had determidly stayed herself in her room. Videl made dinner and was totally distracted; Gohan came home to good smells but silence. Feeling like he should act fatherly, tried to convince Pan to come out but she complained of homework. Dejected and somewhat concerned he went back down to his office and read the mail. Videl left the kitchen for a moment and she stared at the package. She has to use the bathroom and her nerves were shot. She followed the directions, finished her business and laid the device down.

She washed her hands and rushed to her kitchen. Dinner was going to burn

Hurriedly, she turned the stove off and began to plate the easy meal; Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken and broccoli; a great comfort food for Gohan and Pan. Gohan had not left his office yet so she decided to bring him the food in there. She plated a mound of food and marched it to where he was engrossed in the night paper and the mail. Before she reached him though, she detoured to the bathroom, grabbing the device and continued on.

Videl's thoughts stopped but her body went through the motions. The dinner plate balanced carefully on one hand with the device in the other. It was a surreal moment for her. How the hallway passed by her, the door opened on its own accord and she saw herself give Gohan the plate of food which he greedily took.

She heard herself say; "Here's dinner hon." Gohan smiled through the first mouthful. She could see that he was staring at her hands and she looked down at the incriminating test device. That niggling that thing which sapped her power…

"What's that?" asked Gohan pointing to the item in her hands

Perhaps she didn't have to be polite and could d ignore his question she thought. "What! Oh! This?" she asked

Gohan nodded but kept eating. Not all that interested in what Videl was holding, but her facial reaction was interesting, dumfounded even. _Very unVidel like_ ….hmmm he wondered.

"Well, he he (nervous laughing) well, so you got dinner, Ill leave you to it."

She turned to leave the room but his commanding reasonable, lovely voice halted her.

"Hon?"

Inwardly she shook her head. Gohan's voice squeaked with this kind of news. Cell, not a problem but this… thinking of Cell actually made her have a nervous giggle but she said, "Well yes, so here you go, (she placed the device down face up for him to see). I took that today I couldn't form a Ki ball so well, well um so see it says positive."

Videl ran.

"What? What says positive?" he asked as he reached for what Videl had left him.

The incriminating result, it did indeed have a blue + sign, "positive?"

"What?" (lowly), "What?"(higher), "Oh Kami!"(squeaking) , "But, but Videl!"

She put her head down on the kitchen table. It was 21 years too late. She was not yet 40 which was ten years too old to have a baby. Five tops and a Sayian? "Oh God!"

Videl had stopped yearning for little sounds, cooing, tiny clothes and huge appetites, midnight changes, and warm tails that wrapped around her wrist. Sweet smells and love. "Oh God!" she had missed those times but it had been so long. Pan was at the age to have her own kids. Not her and Gohan. They were so happy. Babies as delicious as they were hard they were having fun!

" He he, too much fun!" Videl said aloud. She was trying to ignore Gohan's noises in the other room.

22.3 minutes. She sighed. That was how long it took Gohan to normally calm down. Videl smiled when she heard his footsteps.

"Videl?" he whispered

She turned to look at him noting how his hair had that disheveled look similar to Goten's and Goku's.

Worry etched her eyes, but beneath all of that Gohan saw happiness, a relief, slight though. But he still saw those things. He could read people another gift form his dad.

"Wow, come here." He said gently.

Videl moved lighting fast and Gohan held on to her. His serenity his normal inner peace elevated them both. Slowly he took her from the house and flew off. Keeping her warm with his Ki- he flew- this was the only place for privacy oneness.

* * *

Pan had thought, napped and thought some more now she needed Trunks.

Ring…

"Moshi, Moshi"

"Trunks its Pan"

He couldn't suppress the smile, "Pan, love, how are you?"

OMK (oh my Kami) She Thought too friendly, "I am good had a long nap after school today."

"Oh" concern etched in his response so tangible.

"Can we talk?" Pan asked

He was taken back. He would give Pan whatever she needed, "Over the Phone?" he asked to clarify.

"Yeah for now, I just had some questions."

"I am all yours" the double meaning obvious to him hopefully to her too.

"I just want you know that I plan to finish school." She told him ignoring his comment.

"OK, I know"

"OK and that I have some plans up ahead" she continued.

"Uh huh, I figured as much" he gave her encouragement to keep talking.

"I don't want to jump ahead" she continued, "without have some things accomplished."

"Pan, um you said that you had some questions and so far you really haven't asked any- and I am not trying to argue, no I just think this is not talking like you said …" he was leading her to it.

"Oh, yeah. Oh hey, I am sorry I just hoped you know those things." She said sadly.

"Is that your question? I know you have goals and plans. Pan, we, you and I have dreams it use to be part of our conversations. Remember? Your dreams my dreams. Here's a question DO you remember any of mine?" He hated to turn this around on her, but he felt he had rights too…

Pan thought. Trunks dreams- Shit! She could only think vaguely, but she wrote them down in a notebook… "Trunks, I do- I really do I just felt that I owed you something more than 'I'm tired' from the other day. I really was tired."

"I know…"

"Trunks could I be assured that my dreams can be ascertained by me without losing myself?"

"Pan…Pan (quietly) I could give you your dreams- but you don't want that. I see that. However, losing yourself, I can't say. I mean I don't want you to hide yourself. Can't you feel? How close we are? I won't intrude or invade, but if we are together, then you know that our lives will blend. Its part of who we are as Sayians. It doesn't take away who we are. Look at our parents and our friends. No one ever lost themselves in a bond…"

"But, they are not us. Vegeta don't care about Capsule Corp, and my dad doesn't care about Satan enterprise, not when his books matter… and Bra and Goten are odd anyway. And Grandpa he only eats and fights and plays… In some ways we will be in competition, we always have been, but you seem to always win."

He smiled. She did know him well. He did win.

"Pan, I don't own you, love does not work that way and neither does a Sayian bond."

"How do we know?" she asked.

Ughh, she's driving me crazy he said to himself….

"I don't, I don't know what will happen, but I am not going to force you either way. You do what you have to do and I will do what I must to give you that. That's the only thing I know."

"Trunks" she said softly.

He held the phone to his ear. He missed having her near him. It had never been this strong and he knew why. They could talk all day and in the end she must do what she wanted and planned for. He wasn't going to cajole her either.

"Pan, I love you. Goodnight"

He hung the phone up. His heart squeezed tightly…

He should just fly over there and kiss her senseless…. If he thought he could without making her feel guilty, he would have. He knew the more he saw her the more he would want her near him and he doubted if he could even stand to know she would leave to go to school. The early pangs of the bond were such….

_I have to leave_, He thought. That was the only way to cool his thoughts and emotions; and to give Pan her time.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Cool Change**

_**When you're out on the sea alone  
**_

She was self conscious- it was like she was betraying her best friend. They had been doing so great up until this moment, she really had no idea what to expect. Things had not fallen into place as she, as they both had imagined. However, she knew they could have. She wasn't second guessing her decision, just how she had handled it. The awkward feeling seemed so dubious.

Pan squinted, her eyes to look up into the sky. Trunks had suggested that they meet outdoors near her home; so much for a wining and dining date with the world's most ineligible bachelor. She couldn't help to grin over that.

He landed and his eyes lit up as her took in the sight. The excitement he felt seeing her and the urge to grab her overwhelmed him. But he didn't allow her to protest and she didn't fight him, and in fact welcomed him ardent arms.

Kami, why was it so hard. Damn it could be so simple- as simple as it always had been between them. Pan seemed not to be able to put this same thought aside. Trunks thought of how nothing but Goten or Pan could ever tear him away from Capsule Corp. And more often that not it was Pan. However, now all that was changing but it wasn't enough, though not for the same reasons for her as for him. They had gone through so much in their lifetimes, and with their new beginning in that was just another step along their very long journey, another bigger change. A change even greater then them being together. Two days without her was difficult but what he planned was it was intolerable, as well as inevitable.

"Pan," He said. Everything about her assailed him. There was just the essence of Pan that stirred memories, passion, lust, home baked apple pie and safety. He scoffed of how Pan made him safe and excited all at the same time. But that was what it was. However, in order to keep this, to keep her, he had to leave. He had to let her go, just enough so that she wouldn't slip away. And telling her goodbye was like cutting himself in half. He knew that this was more difficult then separating from Goten. Goten made him stronger as Gotenks, but separating from Pan would be like stripping him of himself, bare vulnerable and cold.

But it was time for a cool change.

He couldn't wait he couldn't drag this out and holding her made it even more difficult, as he imagined it would. A quick goodbye and all she really needed to know he had written it for her. Pan would know where he was. His father and mother would keep their distance with objectivity, so that anything Pan would need would and could be provided for without interfering obtrusively. But most especially Pan would have all that is rightfully her's given the status that she had not acquiesces, yet. She was his life his mate whether she was ready for it or not. But he would leave her to establish herself? He didn't know what he could call it.

The one thing she knew for sure that being held by Trunks was far better than anything them could have ever done. In his closeness everything was possible and nothing else mattered. She could be inclined to forgo anything if it meant they could stay together forever. It pleased and scare her. Intuitively, she could feel him detangling himself form her. He had not moved away but she knew he was letting go at a moment before he did.

She stepped back and looked up at him, ad though it was the first time she had really seen him. She could see love in his eyes. His lavender bangs swept across the brilliant blue. He was such a beautiful blend of Bulma and Vegeta. And she loved him with everything in her.

"Pan," he said again. He had been so mesmerized by her affective hug. She had melded o him and he could feel how happy she was to be with him, as happy as he.

"I don't know how to tell you this without sounding half crazy, but I'm leaving for a bit."

"What's so crazy about that, you go away plenty of time with work." she reminded him

He recognized her familiar in his comings and goings. Her whole life he had been off and back again.

"I think you misunderstood Pan. I stepped down from Capsule Corp. I'm leaving the mainland. I'm taking a sabbatical, of sorts that is." Trunks managed to say it all in a rush while planting his hand behind his head.

As on cue she squinted her eyes to really look at what he was saying, from his body action.

"You're leaving West City? You're leaving Japan? You left Capsule Corp?" she rushed out all three questions feeling her panic and ire rising.

Trunks grasped her hands in his. How had he mange to not do this properly? He blurted it out. He couldn't afford for her anger to rise or her worries. That would just bring an audience to this.

"I'm taking that leap, you know. I'm leaving this place but not you. I'm going to figure a way to be me, Trunks… not some CEO or president or superhero, Damn Pan the change I need what we need."

"We don't need anything Trunks. We just need to be, do you want to go?" she asked.

Trunks wasn't going to be baited to fight. And arguing this train of thought was no good. So he chose his words carefully as he had when practicing the scenarios he imagined before he arrived.

"Because Pan I need to know how to be your lover and your mate. And you need to be free to accept me as that."

"So it's my fault, then I pushed you away. You finally make a change and it's to leave?"

Pan predictably was trying to make things out as her fault. Not realizing that she needed this as much as he. This was was she wanted even though she could not tell him. Nothing else made sense for them.

"No!" he yelled. "No, Pan. It's just the road I need." Then Trunks laughed. "Oh, Kami Pan it's that song my song, you know a Cool Change. I'm taking it now." He smiled and sighed. Even if this didn't work out he tried and was at peace for the moment. Deep down he knew this was a good thing. But he wasn't kidding himself this hurt like hell.

"I don't understand." She growled out visibly shaken.

Her eyes were searching his, trying to piece together the puzzle that had been assembled years ago. She was looking to him to see what was missing and he knew it was not missing. She was on the verge of crying and being angry.

He ached for her, he could see the whole reason now but it was blurry, all that due to his mixed feelings about leaving. He couldn't say he was leaving for her and then not go. He had just recently been able to set aside his prearranged life to be there for her for himself and now he was leaving… He knew he could stay, but what his dad had told him rang true for him too…. She needed to find herself and he needed to find him.

"Know this Pan, I love you. I am your mate for now and forever. Your are my soul. Pan I am never that far from you. I need this just as you do." And with that Trunks took off. Hoping against hope that Pan would not follow this time. Then again he hoped she flew up and beat the crap out of him for leaving….


	14. Chapter 14

**A Cool Change**

_**Let me breathe the air**_

I was walking along the beach. I could have been any beach anywhere; but I was not that far from home. I had to get my head straight. I have spent a lifetime working to please my dad, my mom, my self. I didn't even stop to consider what it was that I wanted. I was younger it was for my fathers approval, to be better than my future self that had received Vegeta's approval, or so I thought. That was even another life time. My parents were proud of me, they did trust me. I didn't have to work so hard. Goten didn't have to keep with me, Pan didn't have to rescue all the time she had. All those things happened anyway. The life I could lead right now easy. The ease of tinkering as my mother does, or train as my father does simple. Those things sound so sweet. Nothing was missing in my life. So I thought.

I should have known that she could or would find me. I didn't really hide my Ki; my girl, Pan. Night had fallen, and I was trying to go to sleep. I had a great day moping around on my island retreat. The only great thing I had done that day was practice with my Sword that Tapion had given me. It had been years collecting dust. I felt so good carrying it as my other self had. My little boy's imaginations amused me instead of satellite or computers. I remembered past battles and the made up ones me and Goten devised. Suddenly, I began to feel old and useless; unlike the warrior that I was born to be. No encouragement was really needed from my father. Sparring did nothing for me, like practicing precise movements, the art the beauty of war. This sword had been an extension of me. Then there was her.

She was my other extension of myself. She had come upon so unexpectedly, I was ashamed that my musing had put me so off guard. I even checked to see if she had been hiding her Ki. There was no trace of any device to hide it. I was about to protest her appearance when her lips silenced my words. Dende how I missed her. Pan was upset about something, I could tell but she was not talking. I appreciated the silence but not as much I enjoyed her seduction of me.

I was not wearing anything more that silk pajama bottoms. Ah the beauty of easy access. She could throw me down if I let her. I let her; she pushed me back against the small bed in the corner of the room. I didn't need the big house on the island, this was my sabbatical. I was trying not to be snobbish and having to have all the luxuries I could afford, even of my own making. Pan was so strong; I didn't have to fake the grunt as she held me under her. I could toss her if I wanted but her mood seemed uplifted and playful now. I guess I didn't have to talk her out of one her moods. She nipped my lip and I opened my mouth. I was so hard with her grinding on top of me. I wanted to take over and pay her back for her little aggressiveness, but a part of me enjoyed her antic too much. I don't think she thought too much of doing what she was doing. She didn't dress the part of a temptress. No, my girls had on spandex shorts and a Capsule corp. t shirt. She probably had on her tight sport bra. My hands got free long enough to take her shirt off to reveal its pale grey cotton material.

"Pan, take your damn shoes off" I growled.

She backed off me long enough to toss both of her little leather sparring shoes. Then shrugged her shoulder and just stripped. I had to hold my laugh. She pulled at my pants so fast; I didn't have time to adjust. She just ripped them off of me. Dende then she slid herself over my rigid shaft. I wanted to close my eyes and enjoy the ministrations, but I wanted to grab her and devour her too. I don't know if I liked her on top or if I loved it. I decide that since she found me, she can take me any way she wants. It was a sweet tortuous way to end my day. I grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her down toward me as I released into her; both our hearts beating just as heavy against each other. The balmy air was heavy and breezy. I kissed her head as she snuggled next to my side. The little room became very quiet. I hadn't even heard her speak.

I lay there thinking about what we could talk about, when I noticed her soft snore. Dende never let her know that. I loved her so much. It was easy to fall asleep.

The island tends to welcome the morning earlier than the mainland. His stiff arm reminded him that Pan stayed the entirety of the night in the same place. That pleased him. Pan awoke her nose up against the side of Trunks. .

"Hi Pan." He laughed.

Pan picked herself up and began to gather up her discard training outfit. She hadn't bothered training yesterday, not after talking to her parents. She had taken off and began to let off some frustrations by flying around the world. Her first pass she had found Trunks. It wasn't until night time did she get enough courage to just go to him.

He didn't seem angry that she had intruded on his time, but he did seem concerned, "Pan what was so disturbing? Is everything all right at home?"

"Ah trunks they are good. It's just so crazy, my family."

He could not help but laugh. It didn't matter what had occurred, there was always something with their families.

"What did Goku do now?" Trunks speculated.

She shook her head," No it's my parents, Trunks. My life has changed again. I will be taking over Satan enterprises a lot sooner than I had anticipated."

"Pan, that's crazy, but good?" he asked

"Not now, I mean mom's completely retiring and not later. I mean as of right now."

"Pan, but why?"

"She's pregnant Trunks, my mom; I'm going to be a big sister."

The day worn on and Trunks was thinking about the bombshell she dropped. His whole idea was to leave her be to finish school. And that was probably not going to happen as fast as he thought. She hadn't but a semester and half left. Now she was going do both: run Satan and go to school. There had to be some way he could help, the least he could be there to support her. He couldn't just sit back and let her do both without some kind of support, even if it was just to be there at the end of her day.

Silently, he wished hat she hadn't need to do any of the hard stuff. Videl was pregnant; and the real issue on Trunks mind was if Pan was pregnant too he could take care of everything. All Pan had to do was go to school and be his wife. And then the mother of his child. He chuckled because that was the last thing he thought that he might have wanted….

* * *

Up in the clouds high above the earth, Mr. Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo were each minding their places. Piccolo meditating, Mr. Popo watering his lovely garden and Dende peering down. He tuned his ear toward that little island where Trunks was practicing maneuvers with his sword.

"Did you hear that, Mr. Popo?" asked Dende.

Mr. Popo shook his head yes.

Piccolo cocked his head toward Dende and quickly turned back to mind his own business.


End file.
